Naruto The Surgeon of Death
by author.nata
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto anak kedua dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Akhirnya Naruto di buang oleh ayahnya pada saat berumur 12 tahun, Lima tahun kemudian setelah Naruto di buang muncul seorang kriminal S-Class dengan julukan Shi no Gekai (Surgeon of Death). Warning: Sadistic, Gore and ETC! Chapter 4 Up!
1. Chapter 1: Two Mystery User

**Title: Naruto The Surgeon of Death**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime, Family, Fantasy, and Hurt/Comfort and Friendship (maybe)**

**Pairing: No Pairing**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya. Jurus-jurus One Piece juga punya saya.**

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto anak kedua atau lebih tepatnya adik kembar Namikaze Menma adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya karena asumsi kedua orang tuanya bahwa Naruto tidak mempunyai peredaran Chakra. Akhirnya Naruto di buang oleh ayahnya pada saat berumur 12 tahun, Lima tahun kemudian setelah Naruto di buang muncul seorang kriminal S-Class dengan julukan Shi no Gekai (Surgeon of Death). Warning: Sadistic, Gore and ETC**

**Warning: ABAL, SEMI-CROSSOVER, GAJE, MUNGKIN ADA TYPO, OOC, SADISTIC, GORE AND ETC**

**Fiction ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan alur cerita dari anime Naruto, akan banyak perubahan tentang alur cerita, karakter, dan sebagainya. Dan disini juga mereka bukan shinobi tapi prajurit.**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Mystery User :** Sebuah kekuatan yang di berikan kepada orang-orang terpilih kekuatan ini di bagi menjadi tiga kekuatan.

- **Nature System **: Nature System adalah salah satu dari tiga Mystery User. Hal ini ditandai dengan memberikan pengguna kemampuan untuk berubah menjadi unsur alam atau kekuatan alam. Nature System dianggap yang paling kuat serta yang paling langka dari Mystery User.

- **Superhuman System** : Superhuman System adalah salah satu dari tiga Mystery User. Superhuman System ini memberikan pengguna kekuatan yang dapat mempengaruhi tubuh mereka, memanipulasi lingkungan, atau menghasilkan zat.

- **Animal System** : Animal System adalah salah satu dari tiga Mystery User. Animal System ini memungkinkan pengguna untuk mengubah menjadi spesies lain dan bentuk-bentuk hibrida antar spesies. Animal System sangat efektif dalam pertempuran jarak dekat.

**...**

**Chakra** : Sebuah tenaga spiritual yang di miliki hampir setiap manusia, apabila di latih akan bisa berguna bagi manusia atau bisa menjadi sebuah senjata mematikan.

- **Chakra of Armaments** : Memungkinkan pengguna untuk membuat kekuatan yang mirip dengan sebuah baju besi yang tidak terlihat di sekitar diri mereka sendiri. Atau kekuatan yang bisa memperkuat senjata tajam. Khusus di gunakan melawan Mystery User atau lebih tepatnya Nature User.

- **Chakra of Observation** : Memungkinkan pengguna untuk merasakan kehadiran orang lain, bahkan jika mereka yang tersembunyi dari pandangan atau terlalu jauh untuk melihat secara alami. Ada dua clan yang turun menurun mempunyai Chakra jenis ini tanpa perlu berlatih mereka adalah clan Hyuuga yang memiliki Byakugan dan clan Uchiha yang memiliki Sharingan.

- **Chakra of Medical** : Memungkinkan pengguna untuk menyembuhkan makhluk hidup di sekitar mereka apabila mendapatkan luka. Biasanya hanya di miliki oleh kaum perempuan dan kaum laki-laki hanya sedikit yang memilikinya.

- **Chakra of Elemental** : Memungkinkan pengguna untuk menggunakan sebuah serangan berbentuk elemen seperti tanah, air, api, angin, petir dan sebagainya. Hampir sama seperti Nature User hanya saja tubuhnya tidak abadi seperti Nature User. Chakra ini juga bisa di aliri kedalam sebuah senjata.

- **Chakra of Sealing** : Memungkinkan pengguna untuk menciptakan sebuah segel yang biasanya di gunakan untuk menyegel monster berekor. sangat jarang yang menguasai jenis Chakra ini.

- **Chakra of Conquering King** : Bentuk yang jarang dari jenis Chakra yang tidak dapat dicapai melalui pelatihan dan hanya satu dari jutaan orang yang bisa mendapatkan ini. Chakra ini bisa mengintimidasi lawan apabila tidak kuat orang tersebut akan pingsan dengan sendirinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: Two Mystery User**

**Naruto POV**

Perkenalkan namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, adik kembar dari Namikaze Menma, dan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang tentunya berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina. Umurku 17 tahun saat ini.

Saat umurku 12 tahun aku di buang oleh ayahku sendiri di pulau antah berantah, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku di buang, mungkinkah karena dulu aku tidak mempunyai peredaran _Chakra_ di dalam tubuhku hingga ayahku tega membuang ku di tengah pulau yang di kelilingi samudra.

Hidupku dulu sangat menyedihkan, bayangkan di rumah sendiri aku terasa asing, karena kedua orang tuaku menganggap aku tidak ada atau lebih tepatnya mengabaikanku, tidak ada kasih sayang yang ku terima, kehidupan di luar keluarga pun sama, teman-teman ku pun menganggap aku tidak ada dalam kelompok mereka. Dan mereka selalu membanggakan kakak kembarku Namikaze Menma dengan menyebutnya sebagai sang penyelamat dan sang pahlawan karena membuat Kyuubi sang monster berekor sembilan tersegel dalam tubuhnya. Di akademi prajurit pun aku mendapat nilai rendah karena tidak mempunyai _Chakra_.

Tapi itu dulu sebelum aku bertemu dengan Otsutsuki Hagoromo, beliau meninggal 1 tahun yang lalu. Aku menganggap beliau sebagai ayahku sendiri. Beliau pula yang menyadari bahwa aku sangat berpotensi menjadi prajurit. Beliau bilang kepadaku bahwa aku sebenarnya memiliki _Chakra_ dalam tubuhku, hanya saja _Chakra_ tersebut tercampur oleh _Chakra_ Kyuubi saat ibuku mengandung jadi kedua _Chakra_ tersebut saling berbenturan. Akhirnya beliau pun menghilangkan _Chakra_ Kyuubi dalam tubuhku dan aku di latih oleh beliau selama 4 tahun, beliau bilang aku cukup unik karena memiliki dua _Mystery User _dalam tubuhku dan menurut beliau hanya satu banding sepuluh juta orang yang bisa mendapatkan dua _Mystery User _dalam tubuh mereka. Dan juga aku mempunyai _Chakra of Conquering King _dalam tubuhku yang menurut mitos adalah satu dari satu juta orang yang mempunyai _Chakra_ tersebut.

Beliau melatihku menggunakan _Chakra of Conquering King_ dan akhirnya aku bisa menguasainya dengan sempurna, beliau juga mengajarkan ku berbagai jenis _Chakra_ lainnya, hanya saja aku tertarik dengan _Chakra of Armaments_, _Chakra of Observation_, dan _Chakra of Medical_. Aku pun sudah menguasai ketiga jenis _Chakra_ tersebut.

Untuk _Mystery User_ ku sendiri aku berlatih sendiri di luar latihan yang di berikan oleh beliau. Setelah beliau meninggal aku menguburkan beliau dengan layak dan keluar dari pulau tersebut.

Selama satu tahun lebih aku menjadi seorang kriminal, lebih tepatnya kriminal S-Class dengan harga kepala 570.000.000 Ryo, mungkin orang tidak akan mengenaliku sebagai Uzumaki Naruto tapi orang akan mengenaliku sebagai _**Shi no Gekai (Surgeon of Death)**_, itu julukanku yang tertera di buku bingo milik para prajurit.

Kini aku sedang singgah di sebuah kedai di Nami no Kuni. Penampilanku sekarang berambut kuning jabrik dengan poni menutupi mata kananku, mengenakan kaos putih berkerah tanpa lengan dengan pelindung siku berwarna putih di kedua lenganku. Dan menggunakan celana pendek selutut berwarna hitam di sertai sebuah pisau di paha kananku yang kuberi nama Goth Knife, dan memakai sepatu standar prajurit (sepatu shinobi) berwarna hitam. Aku berada di Nami no Kuni sebenarnya untuk membunuh Gatou karena harga kepalanya di pasar gelap 175.000.000 Ryo.

Aku membiayai hidupku dengan cara membunuh seseorang dan menjualnya di pasar gelap. Aku tidak memandang mereka dari mana, siapa mereka, dari desa mana mereka. Aku memandang mereka sebagai tumpuan hidupku dengan menyerahkan kepala atau tubuh mereka ke pasar gelap.

Karena itulah aku di cap sebagai kriminal S-Class.

**Naruto POV End**

**- Naruto The Surgeon of Death -**

Sementara itu di Konohagakure sebuah desa yang menghasilkan banyak prajurit tangguh untuk menjalankan setiap misi yang di berikan oleh sang Hokage.

Kini di kantor Hokage berdiri empat orang prajurit, tiga di antara mereka adalah _Chuunin_ yang cukup berbakat, sedangkan satu orang lagi adalah _Jounin_ pembimbing bagi mereka. Mereka adalah Team Kakashi yang terdiri dari Hatake Kakashi, Namikaze Menma, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Haruno Sakura. Walaupun mereka tidak memiliki _Mystery User_, mereka cukup tangguh dalam menjalankan segala misi yang di berikan oleh sang Hokage.

"Team Kakashi, aku beri kalian misi tingkat B, karena mungkin misi kali ini kalian akan berhadapan dengan para kriminal B-Class atau lebih." kata sang Hokage atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Minato.

"Baik Hokage-sama." kata Kakashi menerima misi tersebut. "Kalau boleh tahu misi kali ini apa Hokage-sama?" tanyanya kemudian, Hatake Kakashi adalah seorang _Jounin_ elit, memakai kaos berlengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan jaket standar Jounin serta menggunakan celana 3/4 berwarna hitam dan sepatu standar prajurit. Di sertai dengan sebuah pedang samurai di punggungnya.

"Misi kalian kali ini adalah mengawal seseorang yang bernama Tazuna untuk menyelesaikan pembangunan jembatan, dan juga menjaganya agar Gatou Company tidak mengganggunya." kata Minato sang Hokage menjelaskan misi untuk mereka kali ini.

"Kenapa misinya kelihatan mudah sekali Tou-san." kata seorang remaja berusia berumur 17 tahun. Pemuda itu adalah Namikaze Menma, dengan mengenakan pakaian kaos berkerah berwarna putih berlengan pendek dan menggunakan jaket tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, menggunakan celana 3/4 berwarna biru dengan sepatu standar prajurit. Serta sebilah samurai di punggungnya.

"Jangan meremehkan misi Menma." kata gadis berambut merah muda kepada Menma. Haruno Sakura namanya, untuk pakaiannya sendiri sama seperti di canon hanya saja ada dua buah pisau prajurit di setiap pahanya.

"Aku tidak akan menolongmu jika kamu kesusahan dobe." kata pemuda berambut hitam dengan model pantat ayam bernada datar. Namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, mengenakan pakaian (Sasuke di Naruto Shippuden The Movie 6) dengan sebilah pedang samurai berada di belakang pinggangnya.

"Sudahlah Menma, benar kata Sakura, kamu tidak boleh meremehkan misi ini." kata Minato pada anaknya yang sering meremehkan sebuah misi.

"Baik aku mengerti Tou-san." kata Menma mengerti akan ucapan ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan panggilkan client kita, Iruka tolong bawa masuk Tazuna-san." perintah Minato pada asistennya yang bernama Umino Iruka.

"Baik Hokage-sama." kata Iruka kemudian memanggil masuk clientnya.

Masuklah Tazuna kedalam ruangan Hokage dan menatap Team yang akan di tugasi untuk mengawalnya dan menjaganya. Kemudian Tazuna menatap Team Kakashi kemudian berkata, "Jadi mereka yang akan mengawalku Hokage-sama, tapi tampaknya mereka tidak cukup kuat." kata Tazuna sambil meminum sakenya.

Team Kakashi minus Kakashi menatap Tazuna tidak suka karena telah meremehkan mereka, tapi sang Hokage segera berkata.

"Mereka cukup kuat Tazuna-san, mereka adalah prajurit-prajurit yang terlatih dengan baik." kata Minato menenangkan tiga orang dari Team Kakashi yang menatap Tazuna dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku terima mereka menjadi pengawalku dan penjagaku selama kami para tukang kayu untuk membuat jembatan." kata Tazuna menerima Team Kakashi untuk menjaganya.

Akhirnya Team Kakashi dan Tazuna berangkat menuju Nami no Kuni untuk menjaga Tazuna dan teman-temannya untuk pembangunan jembatan.

Hampir 2 jam Team Kakashi dan Tazuna melakukan perjalanan menuju Nami no Kuni. Tapi di jalan yang Team Kakashi dan Tazuna lalui atau lebih tepatnya 200 meter dari depan Team Kakashi dan Tazuna terlihat dua orang yang sedang berhadapan dengan seseorang yang mengenakan topeng rubah.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Demon Brother di tempat ini." kata seseorang dengan mengenakan topeng rubah atau lebih tepatnya adalah Naruto.

Demon Brother yang di ketahui bernama Gozu dan Meizu hanya bisa membelakan matanya tidak percaya bahwa mereka yang di tugasi oleh Gatou Company untuk menghadang Tazuna dan Team dari Konoha malah harus bertemu dengan salah satu kriminal paling berbahaya, kriminal S-Class dengan julukan **Shi no Gekai (Surgeon of Death).**

"Sialan! Kita harus bagaimana Meizu?" tanya Gozu kepada partnernya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Meizu, kita lari dari sini juga percuma. Kita pasti mati. Tapi setidaknya kita bisa melawannya karena jumlah kita dua orang sedangkan dia hanya seorang." jawab Meizu yang sudah mencabut samurai miliknya dari pinggang kanannya. Begitu juga dengan Gozu yang sudah mencabut dua buah katananya dari punggungnya dan mereka berdua bersiap-siap untuk menyerang.

"Waktu diskusi kalian sudah habis." kata Naruto yang kini mengangkat tangan kirinya ke arah samping dan terbentuklah sebuah cincin berwarna biru di bawah telapak tangannya.

_**"Room!"**_

Cincin berwarna biru itu kemudian membesar dan membentuk sebuah kubah yang menutupi Naruto dan Demon Brother di dalam kubah yang di buat Naruto. Gozu dan Meizu yang melihat itu pun bersiap-siap menghadang serangan yang akan di lakukan oleh Naruto kepadanya. Kalau mereka menyerang duluan bisa di pastikan neraka menunggu mereka di alam sana.

_**"Scan!"**_

Naruto melanjutkan jurusnya, scan bisa di sebut juga dengan teleport hanya saja bisa di lakukan dalam kubah yang di buat oleh Naruto atau tempat yang sudah di tandai oleh Naruto dengan jurus _'Scan'_ terlebih dahulu.

Naruto kemudian mengambil Goth Knife di pinggang kanannya dan menatap Demon Brother dengan datar di balik topengnya seraya berkata. "Kalian bodoh, padahal kalau tadi kalian menyerangku, kalian mungkin bisa membunuhku." kata Naruto dengan nada datar. Padahal baik Demon Brother menyerang atau pun bertahan hasilnya akan sama saja, Demon Brother akan menuju alam neraka sana.

Sebelum salah satu Demon Brother berbicara Naruto sudah menghilang dari hadapan mereka dan muncul di samping Gozu dan menebas kepala Gozu dengan Goth Knife milik Naruto. Gozu pun berteriak kemudian kepalanya putus dari lehernya.

"Arghhhh!"

Darah segar keluar dari leher Gozu yang terpisah dari kepalanya, tubuh Gozu pun ambruk tanpa nyawa. Kepalanya jatuh tidak jauh dari rekannya Meizu, Meizu pun menatap kepala Gozu yang putus dengan tatapan horor.

Sebelum Meizu menoleh ke arah Naruto, Naruto kembali menghilang dan kini berada tepat di depan Meizu dan menusukan Goth Knife ke arah jantung Meizu. Meizu pun terbelak tidak percaya jantungnya tertusuk dengan mudah dan berteriak histeris.

"Arghhhh!"

Teriakan Meizu terhenti seketika, Naruto pun mencabut Goth Knife nya dari jantung milik Meizu, Meizu pun ambruk tidak bernyawa. Naruto pun membersihkan Goth Knifenya di pakaian milik Meizu dan menyobek pakaian milik Meizu dan melumuri pakaian tersebut dengan darah milik Meizu kemudian membuat palang merah di sekitar dua tubuh tidak bernyawa itu, lalu menancapkan sebuah pisau bedah di tengah tanda palang merah sebagai tanda bahwa Shi no Gekai yang telah melakukannya. Naruto pun mengambil dua buah gulungan untuk menyimpan mayat Gozu dan Meizu.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto membunuh Demon Brother, Team Kakashi dan Tazuna yang mendengar teriakan tersebut langsung berlari dengan cepat menuju sumber suara tersebut.

Team Kakashi dan Tazuna terbelak tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat di depan mata mereka. Terlihat di depan mereka seseorang dengan topeng rubah sedang memasukan dua buah gulungan kedalam kantong penyimpanannya. Bukan karena dua gulungan tersebut Team Kakashi dan Tazuna terbelak tidak percaya, tapi karena darah yang berada di sekitar pemuda tersebut.

Naruto yang menyadari kehadiran mereka karena telah mengaktifkan _Chakra of Observation _sebelumnya. Naruto pun menoleh ke arah Team Kakashi dan Tazuna, sedikit terkejut karena yang di lihat Naruto adalah para prajurit Konohagakure yang Naruto kenal, terutama pemuda berambut merah jabrik yang merupakan kakak kembarnya.

Team Kakashi yang di tatap pemuda bertopeng rubah tersebut menyuruh Teamnya untuk melindungi Tazuna. Sementara Kakashi langsung mencabut pedang samurainya dan mengalirkan _Chakra of Armaments _pada pedangnya, pedang samurai dan sebagian tangan Kakashi kini mengeras seperti baja dan berwarna hitam pekat.

Kakashi tahu siapa pemuda bertopeng rubah tersebut, pemuda tersebut adalah kriminal S-Class yang cukup berbahaya. Naruto pun menatap mereka dengan datar kemudian menghilang dari hadapan mereka beserta kubah berwarna biru yang tadi sempat menyempit di tubuh pemuda itu hilang juga.

Kakashi pun bernafas dengan lega karena pemuda bertopeng rubah itu sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Begitu juga dengan ketiga orang yang berada di belakangnya. Walaupun mereka tidak tahu, tapi ketika melihat senseinya mengaktifkan Chakra of Armaments berarti pemuda bertopeng rubah tersebut berbahaya.

"Untunglah dia pergi." kata Kakashi yang kini menyarungkan kembali samurainya.

"Memang siapa dia sensei?" tanya Menma penasaran.

Kakashi menaikan alisnya tidak percaya bahwa ketiga muridnya tidak tahu siapa yang berada di depannya tadi. "Apa kalian tidak pernah membaca buku Bingo kalian?" tanya Kakashi kepada tiga muridnya.

Ketiga muridnya hanya menggeleng tanda bahwa mereka tidak pernah membaca buku Bingonya. Kakashi hanya mendesah pasrah karena kelakuan ketiga muridnya.

"Sekarang kalian baca buku Bingo kalian, buka halaman 14, kalian akan tahu siapa pemuda tadi yang berada di depan kita." kata Kakashi menyuruh muridnya membaca buku Bingo.

Menma, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun membuka buku Bingo mereka masing-masing dan mencari halaman 14 yang di perintahkan Kakashi. Betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat profil pemuda bertopeng rubah tadi dan mengeluarkan keringat dingin, dan itu menjelaskan kenapa senseinya langsung mengaktifkan _Chakra of Armaments_. Di buku Bingo tertera data lengkap mengenai pemuda bertopeng rubah tadi.

_**Name**__**:**__ Not Identified _

_**Nickname : **__Shi no Gekai (Surgeon of Death)_

_**Rank :**__ S-Class Criminal_

_**Wanted :**__ 570.000.000 Ryo_

_**Profile :**__ Selalu meninggalkan jejak setelah membunuh seseorang atau kelompok dengan tanda palang merah ditambah dengan pisau bedah yang tertanjap di tanda palang merah tersebut. Itulah kenapa dia di beri julukan Shi no Gekai. Dan selalu menggunakan topeng rubah saat beraksi, sampai saat ini tidak ada yang tahu siapa dia. Hanya sedikit para kriminal yang mengetahui identitas aslinya._

"Jadi pemuda tadi benar-benar berbahaya yah." kata Sakura dengan nada getir mengingat dirinya baru saja lolos dari kematian.

"Ya, dia sangat berbahaya Sakura, biar kita melawannya sekaligus mungkin kita bisa menang, walaupun kesempatannya tipis. Tapi salah satu atau dua di antara kita pasti akan mati di tangannya. Dan yang lebih buruk lagi kita bisa mati semua di tangannya apabila kita lengah, itulah mengapa sensei bersyukur dia pergi." kata Kakashi menjelaskan kepada mereka kenapa tidak menyuruh mereka menyerangnya karena biasanya setiap ada misi Kakashi langsung menyuruh mereka menyerang apabila ada musuh.

Mendengar kata mati dari senseinya ketiga muridnya itu membeku dan membatin masing-masing.

'Aghh! Aku tidak mau mati muda, aku belum merasakan enaknya menikah.' batin Menma.

'Aaa, beruntung pemuda bertopeng rubah tadi pergi, aku bisa selamat dari kematian dan aku berjanji akan menjadi anak baik setelah misi ini selesai.' batin Sakura karena selalu menyusahkan kedua orang tuanya.

'Sialan! Aku tidak mau mati, sebelum menembak Sakura untuk menjadi kekasihku.' batin Sasuke mengingat dirinya tidak berani menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura.

Akhirnya perjalanan mereka di lanjutkan kembali, dan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah kediaman Tazuna. Team Kakashi dan Tazuna pun masuk kedalam rumah milik Tazuna untuk istirahat.

**- Naruto The Surgeon of Death -**

Kini Naruto telah berada di dalam hutan, dirinya merasa bersyukur karena sempat men-_'Scan'_ hutan tempat di mana dia berpijak sekarang.

Bukannya Naruto takut dengan mereka, hanya saja ketika melihat kakaknya hatinya terasa sakit mengingat perlakuan kedua orang tuanya. Akhirnya Naruto memilih untuk pergi dari hadapan prajurit-prajurit Konoha.

Kini Naruto berada di atas pohon dan merebahkan tubuhnya untuk tidur menikmati langit sore, akhirnya matanya pun tertutup karena rasa kantuk yang di rasakannya.

Sementara di Konohagakure, terlihat wanita berambut merah sedang menatap sebuah nisan di depannya dengan ukiran nama Uzumaki Naruto, wanita tersebut menitikan air matanya karena menyesal bahwa selama hidupnya dia tidak menyayangi putra bungsunya, hingga sesuatu menimpa putra bungsunya.

Minato sang suami membawa pulang pakaian Naruto yang berlumuran darah kerumah, Minato bilang kepada Kushina bahwa pakaian Naruto di temukan di Hutan Kematian. Saat itu juga tangis Kushina pecah, mengetahui anaknya telah tiada dan belum sempat meminta maaf atas perlakuannya selama ini pada putra bungsunya. Karena semasa hidupnya dirinya selalu mengabaikan putra bungsunya. Andai waktu bisa berputar kembali, dia ingin sekali memeluk putra bungsunya dan membawanya dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Naruto, maafkan Kaa-san nak. Kaa-san benar-benar menyesal karena mengabaikan mu." kata Kushina nama wanita berambut merah panjang tersebut di depan sebuah nisan anaknya. "Tolong maafkan Kaa-san mu ini Naruto, kini kau sudah tenang bersama Kami-sama di sana. Tolong datang sesekali dalam mimpi Kaa-san, Kaa-san ingin sekali memelukmu Naruto." katanya kemudian menitikan air matanya begitu deras mengingat perlakuan buruknya dulu.

Kushina pun menangis dalam diam dan benar-benar menyesal akan perbuatan dirinya kepada putra bungsunya dulu. Hampir setiap hari Kushina berkunjung ke makam anaknya hanya untuk meminta maaf dan berharap anaknya akan datang dalam mimpinya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah baca Fiction saya, untuk hari minggu ini kayaknya jadi update salah satu Fiction utama saya. Dan untuk fiction ini sendiri belum di tentukan kapan jadwal updatenya. Semoga kalian suka dengan cerita kali ini.**


	2. Chapter 2: Black Market Otogakure

**Title: Naruto The Surgeon of Death**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime, Family, Fantasy, and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Romance (maybe)**

**Pairing: NaruHina (Naruto x Hinata)**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya. Jurus-jurus One Piece juga bukan punya saya.**

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto anak kedua atau lebih tepatnya adik kembar Namikaze Menma adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya karena asumsi kedua orang tuanya bahwa Naruto tidak mempunyai peredaran Chakra. Akhirnya Naruto di buang oleh ayahnya pada saat berumur 12 tahun, Lima tahun kemudian setelah Naruto di buang muncul seorang kriminal S-Class dengan julukan Shi no Gekai (Surgeon of Death). Warning: Sadistic, Gore and ETC**

**Warning: ABAL, SEMI-CROSSOVER, GAJE, MUNGKIN ADA TYPO, OC, OOC, SADISTIC, GORE AND ETC**

**Fiction ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan alur cerita dari anime Naruto, akan banyak perubahan tentang alur cerita, karakter, dan sebagainya. Dan disini juga mereka bukan shinobi tapi prajurit. Dan juga saya tidak akan berfokus kepada Naruto saja. Agar lebih berbeda dari pada fiction lain.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi Tanya Jawab :

Q: Apa alasan Minato membuang Naruto?

A: Karena malu akan omongan orang kalau anaknya tidak bisa menggunakan chakra.

Q: Apa Minato berbohong soal Naruto ke Kushina?

A: Ya, Minato berbohong soal meninggalnya Naruto kepada Kushina, yang sebenarnya adalah di buang di tengah pulau yang di kelilingi samudra.

Q: Apa nanti tahu bahwa Shi no Gekai itu Naruto?

A: Ya, mereka akan tahu kalau Shi no Gekai itu Naruto, tapi nanti masih lama.

Q: Masih belum mengerti konsep Mystery User dan Chakra.

A: Simplenya Mystery User itu Devil Fruit di Anime One Piece. Chakra itu gabungan Haki (Armament, Observation, Conquering King) di One Piece dan Justu Ninja Di anime (Sealing, Element, dan Medis)

Q: Apa kekuatan Mystery User Naruto apa?

A: Operation User (Ope Ope no Mi) dan satunya masih rahasia.

Q: Naruto disini Evil apa Netral?

A: Bisa di bilang Naruto hanya mencoba bertahan hidup di dunia yang kacau. hahahaha.

Q: Apakah disini tidak ada yang punya Rinnegan?

A: Ada cuma satu orang yaitu gurunya Naruto dan beliau sudah mati.

Q: Apa identitas Naruto ketahuan di Nami no Kuni?

A: Tidak.

Segini dulu tanya jawabnya. silahkan baca Chapter dua ini

**.**

**.**

**..**

**Chapter 2: Black Market Otogakure**

Di sebuah desa atau lebih tepatnya Otogakure sebuah tempat yang bisa di sebut juga pasar gelap, tempat dimana semua penjahat berkumpul satu sama lain. Pendiri Otogakure adalah Orochimaru salah satu dari tiga _Legend of Mythical Animal User_ dan juga merupakan seorang kriminal SS-Class dengan harga kepalan 1.7 Billion Ryo. Memiliki _Mystery User _atau lebih tepatnya _Mythical Animal System_ dengan _Model Basilisk._

Orochimaru juga memiliki pasukan khusus yang terdiri dari prajurit-prajurit berbakat. Orochimaru tidak akan memaksa para kriminal yang singgah di desanya atau yang tinggal di desanya untuk bergabung dengan pasukan khusus yang di buat Orochimaru. Hanya saja ada dua peraturan yang harus di patuhi oleh orang yang tinggal atau orang yang singgah di Otogakure.

Peraturan pertama adalah di larang saling membunuh di dalam desa, kalau di luar desa bukan tanggung jawab Otogakure lagi.

Peraturan kedua adalah apabila ada sebuah desa yang menyerang Otogakure para kriminal yang singgah atau yang tinggal harus membantu mempertahankan Otogakure dari serangan desa lain.

Delapan bulan yang lalu Aliansi Takigakure dan Kusagakure yang terdiri dari 10.000 pasukan prajurit menyerang Otogakure. Tapi tidak berhasil, hampir 9.000 lebih pasukan Aliansi Takigakure dan Kusagakure gugur di medan perang sedangkan Otogakure hanya sekitar 300 orang dari berbagai kriminal yang gugur.

Di dalam Otogakure lebih tepatnya di salah satu toko yang cukup terkenal sebut saja nama toko tersebut **'Kakuzu Black Market'** terlihat seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo bermata lavender sedang melakukan transaksi kepada sang pemilik toko.

"Wah, wah aku kira kau tidak akan kemari lagi Hinata-san." kata Kakuzu mengambil gulungan yang di berikan gadis tersebut. Kakuzu pun memasukan gulungan tersebut kedalam tempat untuk di identifikasi terlebih dahulu.

"Memang mau kemana lagi aku akan membawa semua buruanku Kakuzu-san." kata gadis tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Hinata sedikit sarkastis.

Kakuzu hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Hinata, kemudian matanya beralih ke tempat penyimpanan gulungan yang sudah mengidentifikasi siapa yang berada di gulungan tersebut, kemudian Kakuzu menaikan sebelah alisnya, "Tidak biasanya kau membunuh C-Class Soldier Hinata-san." kata Kakuzu melihat data yang keluar dari tempat penyimpanan gulungan.

"Aku sedang tidak mood untuk membunuh yang lebih tinggi dari itu." kata Hinata tersenyum iblis kepada Kakuzu. "Sudah kau kirim saja uangnya ke rekeningku." katanya kemudian.

"Beres, seperti biasa ya. Di potong 10 persen dari harga orang yang kau bunuh tersebut." kata Kakuzu kepada Hinata.

"Ya, ya aku tahu itu rentenir laknat." kata Hinata kepada Kakuzu, "Ya, sudah aku mau ke penginapan dulu." kata Hinata beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan. Ah ia, dua minggu yang lalu Naruto mencarimu." kata Kakuzu kepada Hinata yang sudah sedikit jauh dari stand tokonya.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan si kuning itu!" kata Hinata sedikit berteriak.

Kakuzu yang mendengar ucapan Hinata hanya terkekeh.

Hinata dan Kakuzu merupakan mantan anggota _**Sekai Seifu (World Government)**_ yang resmi bubar setelah perang Otogakure melawan Aliansi Kusagakure dan Takigakure delapan bulan yang lalu. Anggota Sekai Seifu terdiri dari S-Class Criminal para anggotanya adalah, Nagato, Yahiko, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, Zabuza, Haku, Hinata, dan Naruto.

**Hinata POV**

Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata dan umurku 17 tahun, aku adalah anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi dan Hyuuga Hikari. Ibuku Hyuuga Hikari di buang oleh ayahku saat ibu mengandungku, karena ayah menikahi ibuku hanya untuk membuat Hyuuga Megumi cemburu, setelah Hyuuga Megumi cemburu dan kembali lagi pada ayahku, saat itulah ibuku di buang dari keluarga Hyuuga sekaligus dari Konohagakure tempat asal ibuku.

Awalnya aku tidak tahu bahwa ibuku di buang, tapi setelah ibuku meninggal saat umurku 10 tahun, aku tahu bahwa ibuku di buang karena aku membaca buku harian milik ibuku. Saat itu juga aku membenci ayahku dan akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri karena telah membuang ibuku.

Selama 2 tahun sejak meninggalnya ibuku aku berlatih keras untuk bisa menjadi kuat agar bisa membunuh ayahku suatu hari nanti. Memiliki sebuah kekuatan _Mystery User_ atau lebih tepatnya _Flower User (Superhuman System)_ yang bisa membuat salah satu bagian tubuhku menjadi banyak serta dengan _Byakugan_ terkutuk yang di turunkan ayahku dan juga _Chakra of Armaments _aku terus berlatih.

Selama ini aku hidup dengan cara membunuh orang dan karena itu juga aku menjadi S-Class Criminal dengan harga kepalaku 430.000.000 Ryo, dan julukanku sekarang adalah _**Akuma no Ko (Devil Child)**_, karena aku mulai membunuh saat aku berusia 12 tahun.

Aku mendengar kabar bahwa ayahku memiliki dua anak dari Hyuuga Megumi, keduanya adalah perempuan. Yang pertama bernama Hyuuga Shion berumur 16 tahun, dan yang kedua adalah Hyuuga Hanabi yang berumur 12 tahun. Kalau aku bertemu mereka nanti akan ku pastikan mereka akan mati di tanganku ini.

**Hinata POV End**

**- Naruto The Surgeon of Death -**

Team Kakashi terus menjaga Tazuna dan kawan-kawannya untuk membuat jembatan yang akan menghubungkan Nami no Kuni dengan Hi no Kuni, hampir 3 hari Team Kakashi mendapat gangguan oleh Gatou yang selalu mengirim orang-orangnya untuk mencelakakan para pekerja pembuat jembatan.

Seperti kali ini, Team Kakashi berhadapan dengan 20 orang suruhan Gatou.

Sasuke menyerang beberapa orang dengan _Fire Chakra of Element_ yang di aliri ke mulutnya.

_**"Fire Element: Big Ball Flame!"**_

Serangan bola api cukup besar yang di tembakan oleh Sasuke lewat mulutnya mengenai 5 orang suruhan Gatou, kemudian 5 orang tersebut terbakar abis dengan jurus Sasuke hingga tubuh mereka berlima gosong dan tidak bernyawa lagi.

Sementara Sakura menggunakan _Chakra of Armaments_ untuk membuat kedua tangannya keras seperti baja dan berubah warna menjadi hitam pekat tanda bahwa _Chakra of Armaments_ telah aktif.

Sakura pun melesat menghantam orang yang berada di depannya. Orang itu pun terpental jauh hingga menabrak 3 orang temannya, tidak sampai di situ Sakura melesat kembali dan berada di atas orang yang tadi menabrak 3 orang temannya dan menghantam mereka bersama-sama.

_**"Shannaro!"**_

4 orang tersebut pun menghantamkan tubuhnya ke tanah hingga menimbulkan sebuah kawah yang cukup lebar. Ke empat orang tersebut pun merenggang nyawa dengan darah keluar dari mulut dan seluruh tubuh mereka remuk akibat serangan dari Sakura.

Sementara Menma menggunakan _Wind Chakra of Element_ ke dalam pedang samurai dan kedua kakinya lalu menyerang 7 orang yang berada di depannya.

_**"Wind Step!"**_

Menma melesat dengan cepat karena kakinya di aliri _Wind Chakra of Element_. Orang pertama, kedua, dan ketiga di tebas bagian kepalanya, orang keempat, kelima, keenam, dan ketujuh di tebas bagian perutnya. Hingga 7 orang tersebut mati seketika seperti korban mutilasi.

Sementara sisanya ingin kabur buru-buru Kakashi menebas mereka semua dengan _Lightning Chakra of Element_ yang di aliri di pedang samurainya. Hampir semua orang yang ingin lari bolong di bagian jantung akibat serangan dari Kakashi.

Suara teriakan yang di hasilkan orang yang mati akibat serangan dari Team Kakashi sudah sering terdengar oleh Team Kakashi di setiap misi mereka.

"Fuih, ternyata mereka semua lemah." kata Menma dengan nada meremehkan. Tiba-tiba kepalanya di pukul oleh Sakura yang berada di sebelahnya.

**Bletak!**

"Jangan sombong bodoh! Kalau kau terluka aku tidak akan menyembuhkanmu lagi." kata Sakura yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Adaw! Sakit Sakura-chan." kata Menma memegang kepalanya yang sakit akibat pukulan Sakura.

"Dasar dobe." kata Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Apa kau bilang teme!" kata Menma sedikit berteriak ke arah Sasuke. Dan di balas dengan dua huruf andalan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita pergi dari sini dan kembali menjaga Tazuna-san dan kawan-kawannya." kata Kakashi mengintrupsi sebelum terjadi perkelahian adu mulut antara Sasuke dan Menma.

"Baik sensei!" kata mereka bertiga kemudian mereka bertiga dan Kakashi meninggalkan dua puluh orang yang mati mengenaskan akibat serangan dari Team Kakashi.

Tidak jauh dari Team Kakashi, Naruto yang melihat mereka menghabisi dua puluh orang hanya menatap bosan, karena Naruto pikir mereka lebih hebat atau bisa lebih cepat saat membunuh orang.

"Hah, membosankan. Mereka terlalu berisik saat membunuh dan terlalu lama." kata Naruto yang berada di atas pohon tidak jauh dari kejadian tersebut.

Team Kakashi sudah menjauh dari tempat kejadian kemudian Naruto turun dari pohon dan mendekati dua puluh orang yang mati mengenaskan oleh Team Kakashi.

Baru saja tiba di tempat 20 orang tersebut ternyata ada 40 orang yang mendekati Naruto dan salah satu dari mereka berkata pada Naruto.

"Siapa kamu? Kamu yang membunuh orang-orang kami?" tanya salah satu orang tersebut.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan datar, jelas saja mereka tidak tahu siapa Naruto karena kali ini Naruto tidak memakai topeng rubahnya, bila Naruto memakai topeng rubahnya di jamin 40 orang tersebut akan lari terbirit-birit ketika tahu dengan siapa mereka berhadapan.

Naruto menatap mereka dengan datar kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya dan terciptalah cincin berwarna biru di bawah telapak tangan Naruto, kemudian berkata. "Aku adalah malaikat pencabut nyawa kalian." kata Naruto datar kemudian menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Room!"**_

Cincin berwarna biru di bawah telapak tangan kiri Naruto membesar dan berubah menjadi sebuah kubah menutup Naruto dan 40 orang tersebut, Naruto pun mengambil Goth Knife nya dari paha kanannya dan bersiap untuk menebas mereka. Melihat itu 40 orang tersebut langsung mengambil senjata mereka masing-masing dari tempat mereka menyimpan senjata dan berteriak dengan lantang.

"Serang!"

Baru akan maju menyerang Naruto, Naruto sudah menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Scalpel!"**_

Naruto menebas pisaunya di udara secara horizontal. Detik berikutnya 40 orang tersebut berteriak kesakitan karena pinggang mereka masing-masing terasa di tebas pisau udara sehingga mereka terpotong menjadi dua, bagian atas dan bagian bawah.

"Arghhh!"

Teriakan mereka semua menggema, dan detik berikutnya mereka semua mati seketika mengeluarkan darah segar di bagian yang terbelah, dan semua bagian dalam tubuh mereka seperti usus, lambung, dan masih banyak lagi berceceran di bawah dan jatuh menempel pada tanah.

Naruto pun menghilangkan kubah tersebut dan memasukan kembali Goth Knife nya ke tempatnya kemudian berkata. "Begini harusnya kalau membunuh, cepat dan efisien." kata Naruto entah pada siapa, kemudian Naruto pergi dari tempat tersebut.

**- Naruto The Surgeon of Death -**

Di Otogakure setelah Hinata pergi tampaknya ada 4 orang yang mendengar Hinata menyebut Kakuzu dengan sebutan _'Rentenir Laknat'_ tidak jadi ketempat Kakuzu dan berkata dengan lantang hingga Kakuzu mendengar suara mereka.

"Kita cari tempat lain saja untuk menukar hasil buruan kita, wanita tadi bilang toko itu pemiliknya adalah seorang rentenir laknat." kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Ya, kita cari tempat lain saja. Habis itu kita berburu lagi." kata seorang lagi.

Para kriminal lainnya menatap mereka dengan tatapan horor, mungkin mereka adalah para kriminal baru jadi tidak tahu tabiat Kakuzu yang tidak suka ada orang lain yang menyebutnya rentenir laknat atau apalah kecuali para mantan anggota _Sekai Seifu_. Orochimaru saja berpikir dua kali untuk menyebut Kakuzu dengan sebutan rentenir laknat, bukan karena takut, hanya enggan berurusan dengan 12 orang S-Class Criminal yang menamakan dirinya _Sekai Seifu_ yang meluluh lantahkan setengah dari pasukan aliansi Takigakure dan Kusagakure.

Kakuzu berjalan ke arah belakang dan mengambil dua buah pedang samurai kebanggaannya yaitu _Shodai Kitetsu_ dan _Nidai Kitetsu_ lalu berkata pada pegawainya, "Suien jaga toko." kata Kakuzu datar kemudian keluar untuk menunggu ke empat orang tadi di depan gerbang Otogakure.

"Bersenang-senanglah Kakuzu-sama." kata Suien yang tahu tabiat bossnya.

Kini Kakuzu sudah berada tidak jauh dari gerbang Otogakure, dua buah pedang samurai bertengger dengan indah di pinggang kirinya.

Akhirnya empat orang yang di tunggu Kakuzu lewat juga. Empat orang tersebut kaget karena orang yang tadi di sebut dengan sebutan 'Rentenir Laknat' berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Hoi rentenir laknat minggir dari jalan kami." kata salah satu dari mereka.

Kakuzu tidak menghiraukan ucapan orang tersebut dan langsung mencabut kedua pedang samurainya. _Shodai Kitetsu_ di tangan kanannya dan _Nidai Kitetsu_ di tangan kirinya.

Ke empat orang tersebut yang melihat Kakuzu mencabut dua buah pedang samurainya langsung mencabut senjata mereka masing-masing dari tempatnya.

Kakuzu pun mengaliri _Lightning Chakra of Element _di Shodai Kitetsu dan _Wind Chakra of Element_ di Nidai Kitetsu kemudian bergumam sesuatu.

_**"Two Sword Style : Death Demon!"**_

Kejadiannya begitu cepat sehingga ke empat orang tersebut tidak sempat mengedipkan mata sama sekali. Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar dari empat orang tersebut. Hingga teriakan tersebut berhenti. Dan terlihatlah empat tubuh yang tidak bernyawa sudah tidak berbentuk lagi akibat serangan dari Kakuzu, bisa di bilang tubuh mereka terpotong kecil-kecil dan darah menggenangi di bawah kaki Kakuzu berpijak.

"Jalan kalian sudah terbuka lebar, sayangnya bukan jalan menuju kehidupan tapi jalan menuju neraka sana." kata Kakuzu datar entah pada siapa lalu berjalan menuju gerbang Otogakure.

Penjaga gerbang Otogakure hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena sudah lama tidak melihat Kakuzu beraksi. Kakuzu adalah S-Class Criminal dengan harga kepala 623.000.000 Ryo dengan julukan _**Sairento Akuma (Silent Demon)**_, kemudian menyuruh team pembersih mayat untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa pembantaian yang di lakukan Kakuzu.

Sementara di sebuah kuil yang berada di Otogakure terlihat seorang pria berambut klimis sebut saja namanya Hidan. Hidan seperti biasa sedang berdoa kepada dewa kepercayaannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jashin-sama.

"Oh Jashin-sama, maafkan hambamu ini selama delapan bulan terakhir tidak memberikan persembahan padamu." kata Hidan sambil berdoa kepada Jashin-sama.

Sementara para kriminal lain yang melihat Hidan hanya geleng-geleng kepala karena ulah salah satu S-Class Criminal dengan harga kepala 544.000.000 Ryo dengan julukan _**Akuma no Ikenie (The Sacrifice Demon)**_. Kemudian Hidan berdiri dan berbalik ke arah orang yang sempat berhenti lalu berkata.

"Sembahlah Jashin-sama, kalian akan selamat di dunia ini dan di alam neraka sana." kata Hidan kepada para kriminal lainnya. Para kriminal lainnya pun berjalan kembali dan mengacuhkan Hidan yang sudah biasa berkutbah tentang Jashin-sama.

Hidan yang melihat itu kemudian berkata kembali. "Maafkanlah mereka Jashin-sama, mereka belum mengenalmu lebih jauh." kata Hidan kemudian keluar dari kuil untuk pergi ke suatu tempat.

Sudah seminggu berlalu tampaknya pembangunan jembatan sudah selesai, kini Team Kakashi beserta Tazuna berada di gerbang desa terpencil tersebut. Tapi tampaknya Team Kakashi akan mengalami kesulitan pasalnya sekarang di depan mereka Gatou dan sekitar 1.000 anak buahnya menghadang Team Kakashi.

"Kalian orang-orang Konoha harus mati karena telah berani menghancurkan bisnisku." kata Gatou yang tidak terima bisnis transportasinya tidak berjalan lagi dengan lancar akibat adanya jembatan yang menghubungkan Nami no Kuni dan Hi no Kuni.

"Bagaimana sensei, lawan kita sekarang banyak." kata Sakura sedikit takut karena melihat jumlah pasukan yang di bawa Gatou.

"Tenangkan dirimu Sakura, kita pasti bisa mengatasinya." kata Kakashi mencoba untuk tenang.

Tapi sesaat kemudian muncul kubah berwarna biru berada di depan Team Kakashi dan Tazuna kira-kira berjarak 10 meter. Kubah tersebut hilang lalu memperlihatkan sosok seminggu yang lalu berada di depan mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto yang kini mengenakan topeng rubahnya. Naruto sempat men-_'Scan'_ gerbang desa terpencil itu.

Team Kakashi dan Tazuna membeku seketika kemudian normal kembali. Kemudian Kakashi melihat wajah ketiga muridnya yang sudah pucat pasi melihat _Shi no Gekai_ tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan _Shi no Gekai_?" tanya Kakashi mencoba tenang.

Naruto yang merasa di panggil menoleh ke arah Team Kakashi dan berkata. "Untuk saat ini tidak ada, atau lebih tepatnya aku tidak berminat dengan kalian untuk saat ini." kata Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disini _Shi no Gekai_?" tanya Kakashi kemudian mencari tahu apa yang di inginkan Shi no Gekai yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu _**Kakashi no Raikiri**_." kata Naruto menekankan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Kakashi yang mendengar _Shi no Gekai_ menyebutkan nama julukannya kaget bukan main karena dirinya sampai dikenal oleh _Shi no Gekai._

Pandangan Naruto kini beralih ke arah Gatou dan anak buahnya.

"Siapa kau bocah bertopeng?' tanya Gatou kepada Naruto.

"Aku adalah malaikat maut yang akan mencabut nyawamu Gatou." kata Naruto datar kemudian mengangkat tangan kirinya ke depan dan terbentuk sebuah cincin berwarna biru lalu mengambil Goth Knife dari paha kanannya. Kedua tangan Naruto di rentangkan ke depan, cincin berwarna biru itu pun masuk kedalam Goth Knife milik Naruto dan warnanya berubah menjadi biru.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengenakan topeng Gatou segera berlari untuk berlindung di belakang 1.000 pasukannya. Gatau pun langsung memberi perintah pada mereka.

"Habisi pemuda bertopeng itu!" perintah Gatou kepada 1.000 pasukannya. Pasukan Gatou pun mencabut senjata mereka masing-masing dari tempatnya lalu berteriak lantang.

"Serang!"

1.000 pasukan Gatou pun menyerang Naruto. Tapi Naruto tidak bergeming dari tempat, berbeda dengan Team Kakashi yang sudah bersiap-siap menghadapi 1.000 pasukan tersebut. Tapi jarak 5 meter dari Naruto, Naruto pun menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Scalpel!"**_

Di tebasnya Goth Knife yang kini berwarna biru di udara dengan bentuk horizontal. Sebuah tebasan tidak kasat mata dengan panjang horizontal 30 meter mengenai semua pasukan milik Gatou. 1.000 pasukan Gatou pun terbelah di bagian pinggang mereka masing-masing dan berteriak kesakitan karena ada sebuah pedang yang tidak kasat mata memotong pinggang mereka masing-masing. 1.000 pasukan Gatou pun mati seketika karena tebasan milik Naruto. Tubuh bagian atas mereka terpisah dari tubuh bagian bawah mereka. Darah berserakan dimana-mana, organ dalam manusia berceceran di mana-mana. Hingga membuat 1.000 pasukan tersebut seperti lautan darah karena mati seketika.

Team Kakashi, Tazuna, dan Gatou terbelak tidak percaya apa yang di lihat. Menma, Sasuke, dan Sakura pun tertunduk lemas di tanah karena baru kali ini melihat pembunuhan dengan begitu cepat. Sementara Kakashi yang minggu lalu berkata bahwa akan menang tipis dengan melawan Shi no Gekai sekarang di buang jauh-jauh, bisa di bilang tidak ada harapan untuk menang melawan _Shi no Gekai._ Kakashi sadar bahwa dirinya memang menganggap S-Class Criminal itu hampir sama dengan A-Class Criminal di tepisnya jauh-jauh karena S-Class Criminal memang lebih berbahaya dari A-Class Criminal. Dirinya ingat bahwa Uchiha Itachi yang ketua Anbu harus pulang dengan penuh luka akibat misi S-Class. Berarti orang yang di lawan Itachi adalah orang macam _Shi no Gekai _yang kekuatannya jauh di atas Kakashi.

Sementara Naruto membuat cincin berwarna biru lagi di telapak tangan kirinya dan berjalan dengan santai kearah Gatou.

Gatou yang ketakutan setengah mati buru-buru berkata, "Jangan bunuh aku, aku akan berikan uang berapapun yang kau mau." kata Gatou ketakutan.

Tapi tampaknya Naruto tidak menanggapi ucapan Gatou dan berjalan terus hingga akhirnya berdiri tepat di depan Gatou dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Mes!"**_

Tangan kiri Naruto dengan cincin berwarna biru menghantamkannya ke dada kiri Gatou dan mengambil jatung milik Gatou dan mengeluarkannya. Kini di tangan kiri Naruto ada jantung Gatou yang di bungkus dengan kubus berwarna biru. Gatou pun membelakan matanya tidak percaya bahwa kini jantungnya berada di tangan Naruto.

"Ini yang aku inginkan darimu." kata Naruto dengan wajah datar dan menusukan jantung Gatou di tangan kirinya dengan Goth Knife yang berada di tangan kanannya.

"Jangan!" teriak Gatou kepada Naruto agar jangan menusukan sebuah pisau di jantungnya. Tapi sayang sudah terlambat Naruto sudah menusukan jantung Gatou dengan Goth Knife nya. Kini teriakan memohon di ganti teriakan menuju alam neraka sana.

"Arghhhhh!"

Gatou pun mati seketika dan ambruk di tanah. Naruto pun membuang jatung Gatou ke sembarang tempat dan membuka gulungan penyimpan mayat untuk memasukan mayat Gatou ke dalam gulungan.

Setelah selesai memasukan mayat Gatou kini Naruto memandang prajurit-prajurit Konohagakure dengan datar di balik topengnya dan berkata. "Terima kasih sudah membawa Gatou keluar dari kandangnya. Kali ini ku biarkan kalian selamat. Tapi jika kita bertemu lagi jangan berharap kalian bisa selamat." kata Naruto datar dan menghilang seketika dari hadapan Team Kakashi dan Tazuna.

Team Kakashi pun terbelak akibat ucapan dari _Shi no Gekai_ dan berharap mereka bisa segara pulang ke Konohagakure untuk menenangkan pikirannya dan mulai kembali berlatih untuk memperkuat diri apabila bertemu lawan yang sejenis dengan _Shi no Gekai_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fiction saya. besok akan update The God of Shinobi kalau sempat. Terima kasih untuk para reader, reviewer, follower, dan yang sudah favorite fiction saya.**

**Keterangan :**

Naruto : Operation User (Ope Ope no Mi)

Hinata : Flower User (Hana Hana no Mi)


	3. Chapter 3: Two Phoenix's and Two Light's

**Title: Naruto The Surgeon of Death**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime, Family, Fantasy, and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Romance (maybe)**

**Pairing: NaruHina (Naruto x Hinata)**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya. Jurus-jurus One Piece juga bukan punya saya.**

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto anak kedua atau lebih tepatnya adik kembar Namikaze Menma adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya karena asumsi kedua orang tuanya bahwa Naruto tidak mempunyai peredaran Chakra. Akhirnya Naruto di buang oleh ayahnya pada saat berumur 12 tahun, Lima tahun kemudian setelah Naruto di buang muncul seorang kriminal S-Class dengan julukan Shi no Gekai (Surgeon of Death). Warning: Sadistic, Gore and ETC**

**Warning: ABAL, SEMI-CROSSOVER, GAJE, MUNGKIN ADA TYPO, OC, OOC, SADISTIC, GORE AND ETC**

**Fiction ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan alur cerita dari anime Naruto, akan banyak perubahan tentang alur cerita, karakter, dan sebagainya. Dan disini juga mereka bukan shinobi tapi prajurit. Dan juga saya tidak akan berfokus kepada Naruto saja. Agar lebih berbeda dari pada fiction lain.**

A/N: Untuk Bijuu disini adalah Makhluk Purba bisa di bilang kekuatannya hanya untuk menambah kapasitas chakra seorang Jinchuriki dan membuat tubuh seorang Jinchuriki sama seperti pengguna Nature User apabila mengaktifkan Bijuu Mode. Bijuu disini hanya ada tiga yaitu (Kyuubi, Hachibi, dan Juubi) Dan untuk Kurama, Gyuuki, dan Shinju akan di jadikan orang dalam cerita ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi tanya jawab:

Q: Apa disini Naruto suka dengan Hinata?

A: Bukan suka lagi, mereka sepasang kekasih.

Q: Apa Naruto bakal ketemu Gaara?

A: Tidak untuk waktu dekat. Bisa di bilang mereka tidak saling kenal. Sama dengan Menma juga tidak saling kenal dengan Gaara, karena tidak ada sistem ujian Chuunin bersama.

Q: Apa sesama penjahat tidak saling bunuh?

A: Mereka saling bunuh kok. Hanya saja kalau di dalam Otogakure ada larang tidak boleh saling bunuh.

Q: Apa nanti ada Flashback Naruto kecil?

A: Sedikit demi sedikit nanti ada.

Q: Apa nanti Sekai Seifu akan berkumpul lagi?

A: Ya, soalnya akan banyak perang besar nanti.

Q: Masih lama ya identitas Naruto ketahuan?

A: Ya, masih lama.

Q: Apa anggota Sekai Seifu tahu Naruto adalah anaknya Minato?

A: Ya, mereka tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Mungkin yang tahu sebenarnya Naruto lumayan banyak, Orochimaru dan Kabuto salah satunya.

Q: Apa yang di bohongi cuma Kushina aja?

A: Semua penduduk desa di bohongi oleh Minato termasuk keluarganya sendiri.

Q: Apa ada lemonnya?

A: Seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan tidak hanya NaruHina saja mungkin yang lemon2an.

Segitu dulu tanya jawabnya. Silahkan baca Chapter 3 ini. Terima kasih buat para silent reader, yang review, yang follow, dan yang favorite semua fanfiction saya. Saya ucapkan terima kasih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3: Two Phoenix's and Two Light's**

Dua hari kemudian Uzumaki Naruto sang _Shi no Gekai_ sudah berada di Otogakure dan sekarang berada di sebuah toko penukaran mayat **'Kakuzu Black Market'** dan menyerah tiga gulungan kepada Kakuzu sang pemilik tempat.

"Wah, tidak ku sangka baru tiga minggu keluar langsung 3 gulungan mayat." kata Kakuzu mengambil gulungan mayat dari Naruto, dan memasukannya ke tempat penyimpanan gulungan untuk di identifikasi.

"Ya begitulah, tadinya cuma mau membunuh Gatou, tapi malah ketemu Demon Brother. Jadi ku pikir sekalian saja." kata Naruto yang duduk di depan tempat pelayanan toko milik Kakuzu.

"Jadi tiga gulungan itu Gatou, Meizu, dan Gozu?" tanya Kakuzu memastikan sebelum data keluar dari tempat penyimpanan gulungan. "Berarti kau menyelamatkan Nami no Kuni?" tanyanya lagi pasalnya Nami no Kuni merupakan aset terbesar Gatou untuk meraup uang dari desa miskin itu. Karena bisnis transportasinya.

"Maunya sih begitu, tapi desa itu meminta bantuan Konohagakure." kata Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kakuzu.

"Konoha heh? Siapa yang kau temui? _Tsuin Fenikkusu_?" tanya Kakuzu sambil menunggu data yang keluar dari tempat penyimpanan gulungan.

"Lebih buruk." jawab Naruto singkat karena harus bertemu dengan kakaknya yang selalu di banggakan oleh mantan ayahnya.

Kakuzu menaikan alisnya, pasalnya Konohagakure memang punya banyak prajurit tangguh, hanya saja yang cukup terkenal adalah _**Konoha no Tsuin Fenikkusu (Konoha's Twin Phoenix)**_, "Adakah yang lebih buruk dari _Tsuin Fenikkusu_?" tanya Kakuzu penasaran.

"Ada, Namikaze muda." jawab Naruto dengan wajah datarnya, tidak seperti biasanya bila bertemu anggota _Sekai Seifu_, Naruto memasang wajah datar.

Kakuzu terdiam tidak berani bertanya lagi, pasalnya semua anggota _Sekai Seifu_ tahu siapa sebenarnya Naruto, bisa di bilang itu cukup sulit karena yang terjadi bukan kontak fisik, pasti kontak batin yang di rasa Naruto. Bisa di bayangkan 12 tahun tanpa kasih sayang dari pihak keluarga dan pihak desa, kemudian di buang oleh ayahnya, lalu tiba-tiba bertemu dengan kakaknya, jelas itu sulit. Biarpun ingin membunuhnya tapi itu pilihan yang sulit. Buru-buru Kakuzu mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"Hei, beberapa hari yang lalu Hinata-san kemari." kata Kakuzu yang mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya.

Wajah datar Naruto di gantikan senyuman karena mendengar nama kekasihnya di sebut. "Benarkah?" tanya Naruto memastikan.

"Ya, tapi dia kesal padamu. Kau meninggalkannya dua bulan yang lalu." jawab Kakuzu terkekeh melihat Naruto yang tadi berwajah datar di gantikan senyuman.

"Sial, aku lupa waktu pergi tidak memberikan kabar apa-apa padanya. Pasti dia marah besar." kata Naruto membayangkan Hinata yang akan marah padanya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu untuk menemuinya. Kau kirim saja uangnya langsung ke rekeningku." kata Naruto beranjak pergi dari Black Market Kakuzu.

"Beres, ah Hinata-san berada di tempat latihan!" kata Kakuzu sedikit berteriak karena Naruto sudah sedikit jauh dari tokonya.

Di tempat latihan biasa anggota _Sekai Seifu_, ya walaupun sekarang sudah mantan anggota _Sekai Seifu_ karena bubar delapan bulan yang lalu. Tetap saja mereka sering berlatih dan bertemu satu sama lain. Seakan-akan bubarnya _Sekai Seifu_ tidak harus memutuskan hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Terlihat gadis berambut Indigo bermata lavender, mengenakan jaket putih berlengah pendek dengan tanktop berwarna hitam untuk bagian dalamnya dan mengenakan celana berwarna hitam 3/4 dengan sepatu standar prajutit berwarna biru sedang berlatih menggunakan _Chakra of Armaments_-nya di kedua tangannya yang di aliri ke jari telunjuknya untuk menghantamkan ke boneka latihan yang terbuat dari bahan yang cukup cocok untuk latihan para anggota _Sekai Seifu_.

_**"Gentle Finger Art: Sixty-Four Finger Guns!"**_

Gadis berambut lavender itu atau lebih tepatnya Hyuuga Hinata, menghantamkan serangannya ke boneka latihan, di mulai dari dua serangan, di lanjutkan dengan empat serangan, delapan serangan, enam belas serangan, tiga puluh dua serangan, hingga serangan terakhir enam puluh empat serangan mengenai boneka latihan tersebut.

Terlihat boneka latihan tersebut terdapat enam puluh empat totokan yang menembus boneka latihan tersebut. Jurus dari clan Hyuuga yang di modifikasi oleh Hinata sendiri setelah anggota _Sekai Seifu_ bentrok dengan _**Tokubetsuna Seifu (Special Government)**_ yang merupakan special soldier milik kelima Daimyo (Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, dan Kirigakure) yang menggunakan _Finger Gun_.

Baru saja Hinata ingin menurunkan kuda-kudanya, tiba-tiba dua buah tangan melingkar di perutnya seraya memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan hangat dari belakang. Aroma wangi citrus dan jeruk tercium di indra penciuman Hinata. Hinata tahu siapa yang memeluknya, yang memeluknya adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang kekasih.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Hime?" tanya Naruto masih memeluk sang kekasih.

Hinata senang yang memeluknya adalah sang kekasih, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama karena Hinata menjawab dengan nada datar karena masih kesal dengan sang kekasih yang meninggalkan dirinya dua bulan lebih. "Baik." kata Hinata datar.

Naruto tahu Hinata masih kesal pada dirinya dan buru-buru untuk meminta maaf, "Maafkan aku ya Hime, aku tidak bermaksud pergi tanpa kabar." kata Naruto berusaha mendapatkan maaf dari Hinata, walaupun dirinya tahu Hinata pasti akan memaafkannya.

Tidak ada respon dari Hinata, Naruto melepas pelukannya dan membalikan tubuh Hinata, lalu mencium bibir ranum Hinata dengan lembut sebagai tanda bahwa dirinya benar-benar menyesal. Naruto pun melepas ciuman lembutnya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang merona akibat ciuman tersebut.

Lewat ciuman tadi Hinata tahu bahwa Naruto benar-benar menyesal karena pergi tanpa kabar dan berkata. "Aku merindukanmu Naruto-kun." kata Hinata dengan wajah yang merona.

"Aku juga merindukamu Hinata-chan." kata Naruto, "Ku kira kamu marah padaku, karena tiga minggu yang lalu kamu tidak ada di Otogakure." katanya kemudian.

"Aku mencarimu Naruto-kun, ku pikir aku bisa menemukanmu di luar sana, tapi hasilnya nihil, aku tidak bisa menemukanmu jadi aku kembali ke Otogakure berharap kamu ada Otogakure. Tapi kamu tidak ada Otogakure dan aku sedikit kecewa, hingga Kakuzu-san bilang kamu mencariku, aku senang mendengarnya juga sekaligus kesal." kata Hinata memasang wajah cemberutnya dengan bersemu merah.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang kekasih, tidak di sangka sang kekasih mencarinya. "Jadi? Maukah kamu memaafkanku Hime?" tanya Naruto memastikan bahwa dirinya mendapat maaf dari sang kekasih.

"Ya, aku memaafkanmu Naruto-kun." kata Hinata tersenyum lembut kepada sang kekasih, bukan senyum iblis yang biasa dia tunjukan kepada mangsanya.

Detik itu juga Naruto langsung mencium bibir ranum Hinata dengan lembut, tidak seperti tadi kini Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto dengan tidak kalah lembut. Naruto meminta akses untuk memasuki rongga mulut Hinata, Hinata pun membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk di jelajah oleh Naruto. Naruto pun menyapu bersih rongga mulut Hinata dengan lidahnya. Ciuman pun berakhir ketika mereka berdua butuh pasokan udara.

Naruto menatap lembut wajah Hinata yang merona dan mencium kening Hinata lalu membawanya dalam pelukan hangat yang diberikan Naruto.

**- Naruto The Surgeon of Death -**

Amagakure sebuah desa yang hampir sama dengan Otogakure, hanya saja bisa di bilang Amegakure adalah Surga sekaligus Neraka nya pada kriminal. Desa yang di dirikan oleh dua SS-Class Criminal, Shimura Danzou dengan harga kepala 1,5 Billion Ryo memiliki _Nature System_ lebih tepatnya _Earth Nature User_ dan Hanzou yang memiliki harga kepala 2.3 Billion Ryo memiliki _Mythical Animal System_ dengan _Model: Salamander (Fire Dragon)_.

Kenapa bisa di bilang Surga dan Nerakanya para kriminal. Karena hanya ada satu peraturan. Apabila ada musuh yang menyerang desa tersebut para kriminal harus siap membantu. Selebihnya silahkan lihat sendiri, ada saja setiap hari perang antar grup kriminal yang sering terjadi di sebuah tempat yang di buat khusus oleh pihak Amegakure. Sebuah tempat di namakan **'Death or Alive Area'**, di tempat tersebut para kriminal mengadu nasib dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa demi mendapatkan uang hasil kepala kriminal yang di bunuh, dengan satu peraturan Hidup atau Mati.

Amegakure di bagi menjadi tiga tempat. Tempat pertama **Black Market Shop** adalah tempat dimana para kriminal bisa menukar hadiah uang buruannya di market tersebut, yang kedua **Training Area** adalah tempat para kriminal bebas berlatih sesuka hati, dan yang ketiga adalah **Death or Alive Area**.

Amegakure juga memiliki hampir 1.000 pasukan yang berisi A-Class Criminal dan S-Class Criminal yang di tugaskan untuk membunuh para B-Class Soldier sampai S-Class Soldier dari berbagai Desa.

Tidak jauh sekitar 10 Km dari tempat yang dinamakan Surga dan Nerakanya para kriminal terjadi pertemuan tidak terduga yang bisa menyebabkan pertarungan sengit. Antara 6 orang Anbu dari konoha yang di pimpin oleh Uchiha Itachi dan wakil ketuanya Uchiha Shisui serta 4 orang Anbu lainnya sedang berhadapan dengan tiga mantan anggota Sekai Seifu yaitu Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan.

"Wah, wah tidak ku sangka kita bisa bertemu dengan _Tsuin Fenikkusu _yang terkenal itu." kata Yahiko melihat Itachi dan Shisui serta 4 orang Anbu lainnya.

"Harusnya kami yang bilang begitu, tidak ku sangka bertemu tiga S-Class Criminal sekaligus." kata Itachi mengingat bahwa yang di temuinya adalah tiga S-Class Criminal dengan harga kepala untuk Yahiko 712.000.000 Ryo, Nagato 677.000.000 Ryo, dan Konan 453.000.000 Ryo.

"Hoho, aku cukup tersanjung mendengar bahwa _**Kuroi Fenikkusu**_ mengenal kami." kata Yahiko kepada Itachi dan sedikit meremehkan Itachi, Shisui dan Empat orang Anbu lainnya. "Tapi bisakah kalian memberikan jalan lewat untuk kami, kami akan segera ke Otogakure." kata Yahiko kemudian.

"Ya, tentu saja kami akan berikan jalan, tapi jalan menuju jeruji besi kami." kata Shisui kepada tiga orang S-Class Criminal tersebut.

"Wah, wah omonganmu tajam juga _**Aoi Fenikkusu**_." kata Yahiko menatap tajam Shisui kemudian tanpa basa basi lagi Yahiko melompat di udara setinggi 20 meter kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dan bergumam.

_**"Yasakani no Magatama!"**_

Delapan tembakan bola cahaya berwarna kuning berkumpul menjadi satu sehingga membentuk bola raksasa dengan ukuran besar berada di atas enam orang Anbu tersebut. Nagato dan Konan yang mengetahui itu mencoba menghindar kebelakang dengan jarak 10 meter lebih. Sementara 6 orang Anbu itu masih diam di tempat, kemudian Yahiko menembakan bola raksasa itu. Jarak makin dekat terdengar suara kepakan burung menabrakan diri ke bola cahaya kuning tersebut sehingga menimbulkan suara ledakan.

**BLARRR!**

Cahaya berwarna kuning sudah hilang dan kini terlihat, Itachi dengan kedua tangannya yang sudah berubah menjadi sayap burung berwarna hitam yang sedikit compang camping akibat serangan Yahiko kini kembali seperti semula, dengan menampilkan sayap burung berwarna hitam yang indah dengan jilatan api berwarna hitam.

Itachi menyeringai dengan puas ke arah Yahiko, tidak sampai di situ ternyata, sebuah kecepatan yang lumayan cepat mendekati Itachi, melihat ada hal bahaya mendekati sahabatnya Shisui pun tidak mau kalah kini dirinya telah berubah sempurna menjadi seekor burung phoenix berwarna biru kuning dengan jilatan api biru terbang melesat menghadang sesuatu yang mendekat Itachi.

Keduanya bertabrakan, di lihat dua buah kaki cakar milik Shisui menahan sesuatu yaitu dua buah cakar naga berwarna orange. Cakar naga itu milik Nagato yang sudah bertranformasi menjadi seekor naga mitologi. Melihat serangannya di hadang, Nagato membuka mulutnya dan terlihat sebuah bola berpendar kuning berkumpul di mulut Nagato. Lalu menembakannya bola laser tersebut ke arah dada burung phoenix dengan jilatan api biru tersebut. Serangan laser cahaya berwarna kuning tepat mengenai dada Shisui dan menimbulkan lubang yang cukup besar, tapi sayang lubang itu tertutup kembali seakan-akan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Tapi kini giliran Shisui yang membuka paruh burungnya dan menyemburkan api berwarna biru ke arah naga berwarna orange yang masih mencengkram kedua cakarnya. Serangan Shisui mengenai bagian tubuh atas naga berwarna orange tersebut dan menimbulkan luka bakar, tapi sayang cahaya-cahaya kecil berwarna kuning berkumpul di naga orange tersebut dan menyembuhkan luka bakar tersebut.

Sementara 4 orang Anbu yang menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut berdegak kagum, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah Konan yang masih setia berdiri di hadapan mereka dengan jarak 15 meter.

Kemudian 4 orang Anbu tersebut mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing dan mengaliri senjata mereka dengan _Chakra of Element_ mereka masing-masing. Lalu mereka menyerang Konan.

Yang tadinya Konan diam saja, kini tubuhnya mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran kertas kemudian berubah menjadi 16 shuriken lalu menggumamkan sesuatu.

_**"Paper Shuriken!"**_

16 Shuriken melesat ke arah 4 orang yang berlari menyerangnya. 4 orang tersebut meremehkan shuriken-shuriken kertas tersebut dan menebas shuriken-shuriken tersebut. Dan hal yang tidak terduga terjadi, shuriken-shuriken kertas tadi meledak.

**DUARRR! BLAARR!**

4 orang tersebut hancur berkeping-keping terkena shuriken-shuriken Konan yang telah di aliri _Explosion Chakra of Element_ tanpa meninggalkan bekas tubuh sama sekali, seakan-akan 4 orang Anbu tadi adalah debu yang berterbangan.

"Dasar bodoh, kalian masih amatir." kata Konan datar kepada empat orang Anbu tadi yang sudah menjadi abu.

Balik lagi ketempat Yahiko, Nagato, Itachi, dan Shisui masih berlangsung pertarungan sengit. Dua burung phoenix melawan naga cahaya dan manusia cahaya.

Ledakan demi ledakan terjadi di udara tapi anehnya dari semua serangan mereka tidak ada satu pun yang terluka. Jangan di tanya kenapa tidak ada yang terluka karena sistem regenerasi element dalam tubuh merekalah yang membuat tubuh mereka kembali seperti semula.

Kini Itachi dan Shisui yang melihat 4 rekannya tewas pergi dari tempat pertarungan dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat. Melihat Itachi dan Shisui pergi Nagato dan Yahiko turun ke bawah lalu menghampiri Konan.

"Cih mereka kabur. Dasar pengecut." kata Yahiko melihat Itachi dan Shisui kabur meninggalkan pertarungan.

"Mereka bukan pengecut, mereka hanya pintar Yahiko, tiga lawan dua, itu tidak menguntungkan bagi mereka. Apalagi kita semua pengguna _Mystery User_." kata Nagato menjelaskan asumsinya kenapa Itachi dan Shisui pergi meninggalkan pertarungan.

"Itu sama saja Nagato, itu artinya mereka pengecut." kata Yahiko tidak mau kalah oleh Nagato.

"Sudah-sudah lebih baik kita pergi ke Otogakure." kata Konan melerai mereka.

Akhirnya Yahiko, Nagato, dan Konan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju Otogakure.

Sementara itu Itachi dan Shisui yang sudah mendarat di tanah sedikit berdebat kenapa mereka harus pergi.

"Kenapa tachi, kau takut dengan mereka sehingga mengajakku pergi dari pertarungan." kata Shisui kepada Itachi karena tidak biasanya Itachi pergi dari pertarungan.

"Aku tidak takut dengan mereka, hanya saja kita kalah jumlah, kau lihat sendiri Anbu berlevel B-Class Soldier mati begitu saja tanpa ada perlawanan." kata Itachi menjelaskan maksudnya.

"Lalu apa hubungannya dengan pertarungan kita tadi." kata Shisui masih belum mengerti juga.

"Aduh, kau itu pintar apa bodoh sih Shui, coba kamu bayangkan bila kita meneruskan pertarungan tadi, tidak menutup kemungkinan salah satu di antara kita ada yang mati karena kalah jumlah dengan mereka." kata Itachi menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Shisui.

Akhirnya Shisui mengerti alasannya, bisa jadi salah satu darinya akan mati, atau lebih buruknya mereka berdua yang akan mati. Dan salah satu dari tiga orang tadi juga pasti akan mati, atau lebih buruknya mereka sama-sama mati. Dan untungnya Itachi yang jenius mencegah itu terjadi.

**- Naruto The Surgeon of Death -**

Di sebuah apartemen di Otogakure, lebih tepatnya apartemen milik Naruto. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang memakai apron berwarna biru laut sedang memasak makan malam.

Sedangkan sang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik dengan poni menutupi mata kanannya memeluk sang gadis dari belakang dan berkata, "Masak apa Hinata-chan?" tanya sang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik.

"Masak Ramen kesukaanmu Naruto-kun." kata Hinata nama sang gadis sedang memotong sayuran dan memasukannya kedalam panci.

"Pasti akan terasa lezat." kata Naruto membayangkan Ramen buatan kekasihnya dan masih setia memeluk sang kekasih dari belakang.

"Sudah sana duduk di meja makan, ini sudah hampir masak." kata Hinata menyuruh sang kekasih menunggui ramennya di meja.

"Baik Nyonya Uzumaki." kata Naruto lalu mencium pipi kanan sang kekasih kemudian berjalan ke arah meja makan.

Ciuman dan perkataan Naruto sukses membuat pipi Hinata mengeluarkan semburat merah, pasalnya sang kekasih sering kali menggodanya di saat-saat tertentu.

Naruto dan Hinata memang tinggal bersama, Hinata sudah cek out dari tempat penginapannya tadi sore dan kembali lagi ke apartemen milik kekasihnya.

Ramen pun tersedia di meja makan Naruto dan Hinata pun makan bersama, mereka berdua seperti sepasang suami istri tapi nyatanya mereka berdua belum memikirkan ke jenjang yang lebih serius, masih menikmati indahnya masa pacaran.

Sementara di Konohagakure, di kediaman Namikaze tepatnya di kamar Namikaze Menma, Menma sedang menatap foto adiknya yang sedang tersenyum di sebuah bingkai foto. Menma merasa bersalah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa memahami adik kembarnya yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Awalnya Menma merasa bahwa kedua orang tuanya sayang padanya karena ada Kyuubi dalam tubuhnya, seiring berjalannya waktu Menma sadar kedua orang tuanya terlalu menyayanginya dan mengabaikan adiknya.

"Andai kau masih hidup Otouto, aku ingin kau tahu betapa menyesalnya aku karena tidak memahami mu." kata Menma kepada foto adiknya tersebut, berharap sang adik mendengar ucapannya dari surga.

Tidak berapa lama butiran air mata turun dari matanya jatuh di pipi Menma, Menma menangis dalam diam dan berkata, "Kau tahu Otouto, saat menjalankan misi aku bertemu S-Class Criminal yang hebat, aku sempat berharap bahwa dia akan membunuhku agar aku bisa menemanimu di alam surga sana dan meminta maaf langsung. Tapi tampaknya Kami-sama belum mau aku meninggalkan dunia ini. Padahal aku sangat merindukanmu Otouto." kata Menma lirih sambil mengelus bingkai foto adiknya. "Tunggu aku di sana Otouto, ketika aku menyusulmu nanti bersiaplah aku akan memelukmu dengan erat." katanya kemudian.

Malam terus berlanjut, menampilkan dua kakak beradik yang berada di dalam situasi yang berbeda, sang kakak sedang bersedih dan berharap segara menemui adiknya di alam surga sana, sedangkan sang adik yang tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya di nyatakan meninggal oleh pihak Konohagakure sedang berbahagia dengan sang kekasih. Takdir apa yang akan mereka lalui? Akankan mereka bertemu kembali, jika iya? Apa yang akan di lakukan sang adik, akankah sang adik membunuh sang kakak, atau sang kakak akan memeluk sang adik dengan kasih sayang dan segala kerinduannya mengetahui sang adik masih hidup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**Keterangan : **

**- Nagato** : S-Class Criminal dengan harga kepala 677.000.000 Ryo dengan julukan _**Nagato no Orenjiryuu (Nagato The Orange Dragon)**_ mempunyai _Mythical Animal System_ dengan Model: _Fafnir (Light Dragon)_.

**- Yahiko** : S-Class Criminal dengan harga kepala 712.000.000 Ryo dengan julukan _**Yami no Hikari (Light of Darkness) **_mempunyai _Nature System _dengan type _Light Nature User_.

**- Konan **: S-Class Criminal dengan harga kepala 453.000.000 Ryo dengan julukan _**Tenshi (Angel) **_mempunyai Nature System dengan type _Paper Nature User_.

**- Uchiha Itachi** : S-Class Soldier dan juga merupakan ketua Anbu dari Konohagakure dengan julukan _**Kuroi Fenikkusu (Black Phoenix)**_ mempunyai _Mythical Anima__l System_ dengan Model: _Cinder Bird (Black Phoenix)_

**- Uchiha Shisui **: S-Class Soldier dan juga merupakan wakil ketua Anbu dari Konohagakure dengan julukan _**Aoi Fenikkusu (Blue Phoenix)**_ mempunyai _Mythical Animal System_ dengan _Model: Phoenix_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih sudah membaca Fiction saya, next update adalah _**The God of Shinobi**_ dan di lanjutkan dengan _**Salamander no Naruto**_. Terima kasih kepada semuanya yang sudah mendukung Fanfiction saya.


	4. Update Notice

**Mohon Maaf**

**Mohon maaf fiction Salamander no Naruto, The God of Shinobi, Naruto The Surgeon of Death, and Sweet Day akan saya update tanggal 3 Januari. Di karenakan saya sedang dinas di luar kota untuk urusan pekerjaan. Data semua fiction berada di komputer rumah dan belum sempat saya kopi ke laptop atau sd card saya. Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. **

**Terima kasih atas perhatiannya. Mohon maaf sudah buat para reader kecewa...**


	5. Chapter 4: Akatsuki Tribe

**Title: Naruto The Surgeon of Death**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Adventure, Crime, Family, Fantasy, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship and Romance (maybe)**

**Pairing: NaruHina (Naruto x Hinata)**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya. Jurus-jurus One Piece juga bukan punya saya.**

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto anak kedua atau lebih tepatnya adik kembar Namikaze Menma adalah anak yang di abaikan oleh kedua orang tuanya karena asumsi kedua orang tuanya bahwa Naruto tidak mempunyai peredaran Chakra. Akhirnya Naruto di buang oleh ayahnya pada saat berumur 12 tahun, Lima tahun kemudian setelah Naruto di buang muncul seorang kriminal S-Class dengan julukan Shi no Gekai (Surgeon of Death). Warning: Sadistic, Gore and ETC**

**Warning: ABAL, SEMI-CROSSOVER, GAJE, MUNGKIN ADA TYPO, OC, OOC, SADISTIC, GORE AND ETC**

Fiction ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan alur cerita dari anime Naruto, akan banyak perubahan tentang alur cerita, karakter, dan sebagainya. Dan disini juga mereka bukan shinobi tapi prajurit. Dan juga saya tidak akan berfokus kepada Naruto saja. Agar lebih berbeda dari pada fiction lain.

A/N: Untuk Bijuu disini adalah Makhluk Purba bisa di bilang kekuatannya hanya untuk menambah kapasitas chakra seorang Jinchuriki dan membuat tubuh seorang Jinchuriki sama seperti pengguna Nature User apabila mengaktifkan Bijuu Mode. Bijuu disini hanya ada tiga yaitu (Kyuubi, Hachibi, dan Juubi) Dan untuk Kurama, Gyuuki, dan Shinju akan di jadikan orang dalam cerita ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sesi tanya jawab:

Q: Apa Kekkai Genkai juga DF?

A: Tidak Kekkai Genkai masuk kedalam Chakra.

Q: Kapan Naruto menggemparkan dunia dengan kekuatannya?

A: Tunggu tanggal mainnya.

Q: Apa tujuan Sekai Seifu di bubarkan?

A: Karena perbedaan pendapat, dan untuk tujuan Sekai Seifu sendiri adalah bahwa mereka ingin bebas atau lebih tepatnya mereka menginginkan sebuah perdamaian.

Q: Apa tidak berlebihan dada Shisui bolong bisa menutup lagi?

A: Tidak karena itu efek dari regenerasi yang di ciptakan oleh element api yang terdapat dalam burung phoenix.

Q: Di sini Itachi tidak keluar ya? Dan kapan Sekai Seifu gabung lagi.

A: Itachi tidak keluar dari desa, karena tidak ada pembantaiam clan. Sekai Seifu gabung lagi ada di chapter ini.

Q: Apa nanti ada harem?

A: Tidak ada harem.

Q: Siapa yang membayar mayat-mayatnya?

A: Ada sebuah lembaga sendiri yang membayar mayat-mayat itu. nanti akan saya jelaskan di chapter-chapter depan nanti.

Segitu dulu tanya jawabnya. Maaf saya baru update karena gak nyangka data fiction ini ada di Flashdisk. Hahahahaha. Selamat membaca chapter 4 ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4 : Akatsuki Tribe**

Di sebuah lautan yang luas terdapat 9 kapal armada perang milik salah satu SS-Class Criminal yaitu Uchiha Madara dengan harga kepala 2,8 Billion Ryo, memiliki _Mystery User _berupa_ Tremor User (Superhuman System)_ dan juga merupakan salah satu dari _Four Criminal Kings._

_Four Criminal Kings_ adalah julukan untuk empat orang SS-Class Criminal yang paling di takuti di Negara Elemental. Empat orang SS-Class Criminal tersebut adalah Uchiha Madara, Orochimaru, Shimura Danzou, dan Hanzou.

Akatsuki Tribe sedang mempersiapkan armadanya untuk menyerang Negi Island tempat dimana Uzumaki Arashi salah satu kapten divisinya akan di eksekusi. Tidak jauh dari tempat armada kapal perang tersebut terlihat kapal perang milik Otogakure yang sedang mendekat ke arah kapal _Mangekyou Sharingan_ milik Uchiha Madara.

Kapal perang mini milik Otogakure pun merapat ke arah kapal _Mangekyou Sharingan_ milik Uchiha Madara. Orochimaru yang merupakan salah satu dari _Four Criminal Kings_ pun naik ke atas kapal milik Uchiha Madara.

"Lama tidak bertemu Madara." kata Orochimaru yang kini sudah di atas kapal milik Uchiha Madara, Orochimaru pun mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat ada 7 S-Class Criminal yang merupakan kapten kapal dari setiap kapal perang milik Madara, berada tidak jauh dari Madara.

"Ada apa kau kemari Orochimaru?" tanya Madara mengabaikan salam yang di berikan Orochimaru.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kabar yang aku dengar, bahwa kau ingin menyerang Negi Island itu benar." kata Orochimaru tenang.

"Ya kabar itu benar, lalu apa urusanmu dengan kabar itu?" tanya Madara sambil meminum sake yang di sediakan oleh salah satu pelayannya.

"Tentu ada, kau akan merusak keseimbangan Negara Elemental ini jika kau menyerang Negi Island." jawab Orochimaru yang sudah menggenggam pedang _Kusanagi_ di pinggang kirinya dan siap di keluarkan dari sarungnya kapan saja.

"Kalau untuk menyelamatkan salah satu kapten ku dapat merusak ke seimbangan Negara Elemental ini, akan aku lakukan Orochimaru." kata Madara yang sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menggenggam erat _Great Halberd_-nya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa di ajak bicara baik-baik ya Madara." kata Orochimaru yang sudah mengeluarkan pedang _Kusanagi_-nya dari sarungnya lalu menerjang Madara. Madara pun sudah siap dengan serangan yang di lakukan oleh Orochimaru langsung menghadapi terjangan pedang Orochimaru dengan _Great Halberd-_nya.

**TRANK!**

Dua buah senjata terkuat saling beradu hingga menumbulkan guncangan yang hebat di tengah lautan. Orochimaru dengan _Kusanagi_-nya dan Uchiha Madara dengan _Great Halberd_-nya.

Orochimaru dan Madara saling menekan satu sama lain hingga mereka berdua menarik mundur kebelakang. Orochimaru pun menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan berkata. "Baiklah aku tidak akan mencegahmu, tapi satu pesanku, jangan mati." kata Orochimaru yang berbalik arah menuju kapal perang mini miliknya.

"Akan aku ingat baik-baik pesanmu sobat." kata Madara yang kembali duduk dan meminum sakenya kembali.

Di Otogakure lebih tepatnya satu bulan setelah pertemuan tiga anggota mantan _Sekai Seifu_ dengan _Tsuin Fenikkusu _sedang berdiskusi dengan semua mantan anggota _Sekai Seifu_ tentang perang besar yang akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat.

"Jadi kabar itu benar ya, kalau **Akatsuki Tribe** mengumumkan perang terhadap pemerintahan lima negara besar di Negi Island tempat Uzumaki Arashi di eksekusi nanti?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang panjang di kuncir kuda yang di ketahui bernama Deidara yang memiliki harga kepala 577.000.000 Ryo dengan julukan _**Akachan no Bakudan (Baby Bomb). **_

"Ya kabar itu benar Dei." jawab Yahiko, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Naruto yang sejak tadi berdiam diri saja. Mereka tahu bahwa Uzumaki Arashi adalah kakak angkat Naruto. Dan kini kakak angkatnya akan di eksekusi di depan orang banyak dan akan di siarkan secara langsung di layar televisi.

Naruto pun bangkit dari duduknya untuk pergi tapi sebelum pergi Naruto di cegah oleh Yahiko.

"Mau kemana kau Naruto?" tanya Yahiko kepada Naruto.

"Kau sudah tahukan jawabannya Yahiko-nii." jawab Naruto yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Tentu aku tahu Naruto, maka dari itu aku mengumpulkan kalian disini untuk membentuk kembali _Sekai Seifu _dan kita akan ikut berperang bersama dengan _Akatsuki Tribe_." kata Yahiko yang kini tersenyum ke arah Naruto yang masih menunduk.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Yahiko mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum ke arah Yahiko. Sementara Hinata pun tersenyum melihat kekasihnya tersenyum.

"Benarkan itu Yahiko?" tanya pemuda berambut merah yang di ketahui bernama Sasori yang memiliki harga kepala 537.000.000 Ryo dengan julukan _**Akachan Seishinbyo (Baby Psychotic).**_

"Ya, apa kalian keberatan?" kata Yahiko yang mengedarikan pandangannya ke semua mantan anggota _Sekai Seifu_.

"Tentu tidak Leader-sama, sudah lama aku menunggu kesempatan kita beraksi lagi. Lagi pula Jashin-sama butuh korban lebih banyak." kata Hidan tersenyum iblis sekaligus malaikat pencabut nyawa.

"Seni ku akan meledak kembali di Negi Island." kata Deidara semangat.

"Hahaha. _**Tsuin Girochin (Twin Guillotine)**_ akan bersemi kembali." kata Kisame tersenyum iblis begitu pula dengan Zabuza yang tersenyum bak malaikat pencabut nyawa.

Hoshigaki Kisame adalah S-Class Criminal memiliki harga kepala 635.000.000 Ryo dengan julukan _**Akuma no Girochin (Devil of Guillotine)**_ sedangkan Momochi Zabuza adalah S-Class Criminal yang memiliki harga kepala 522.000.000 Ryo dengan julukan _**Tenshi no Girochin (Angel of Guillotine).**_

"Tentu saja, aku akan membantu Zabuza-sama dan Kisame-sama untuk beraksi kembali." kata sosok wanita berumur 17 tahun yang di ketahui bernama Yuki Haku yang merupakan S-Class Criminal dengan harga kepala 412.000.000 Ryo yang memiliki julukan _**Kouri no Oujo (Princess of Ice).**_

"Hehehe. Berarti banyak mayat para A-Class atau S-Class Soldier yang bisa aku jual." kata sosok yang akan gila dengan uang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakuzu.

"Tapi bagaimana kita akan ke Negi Island, bukan kah tempatnya terletak di tengah lautan?" tanya Hinata mengintrupsi kebahagiaan para anggota _Sekai Seifu_.

"Ah Hinata, kau mengganggu kebahagianku saja. Padahal aku sudah membayangkan bagaimana seniku meledak di Negi Island." kata Deidara yang tadi bersemangat malah kembali down.

"Yang di katakan Hinata-chan itu benar Deidara. Bagaimana caranya kita kesana." kata Naruto yang baru sadar akan ucapan kekasihnya.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya." kata Yahiko mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan dari dalam tas penyimpanannya.

"Apa itu Leader-sama?" tanya Hidan heran melihat Yahiko mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan.

"Ini adalah gulungan yang menyimpan kapal perang _Sekai Seifu _yang sudah aku persiapkan sejak _Sekai Seifu _terbentuk. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak kalian berpetualang di lautan tapi tampaknya baru sekarang mimpiku tercapai, mengajak kalian berpetualang sekaligus bertempur di Negi Island nanti." kata Yahiko menjelaskan gulungan yang di keluarkannya.

Semua anggota _Sekai Seifu _tersenyum dan mereka semua bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkan _Sekai Seifu_ lagi atau membubarkan _Sekai Seifu_ lagi. Walaupun nanti berpisah kembali mereka tetap anggota _Sekai Seifu_, Grup yang akan mengguncangkan di seluruh Negara Elemental.

'Tunggu aku Arashi-nii, aku akan datang menyelamatkan mu.' batin Naruto kemudian mengingat kembali kenangan bersama Arashi.

**Flashback ON**

Terlihat bocah berumur delapan tahun sedang berada di dalam sebuah rumah di Konohagakure. Bocah tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto yang sedang mengunjungi tempat kakak angkatnya yang bernama Uzumaki Arashi, anak dari Uzumaki Koshiro dan Senju Nanami. Kedua orang Arashi sudah meninggal saat Arashi berumur delapan tahun.

"Arashi-nii mau kemana?" tanya Naruto yang melihat kakak angkatnya sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Aku akan pergi meninggalkan desa Naruto." jawab pemuda berambut putih panjang berusia 14 tahun atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Arashi.

"Kalau Arashi-nii meninggalkan desa, siapa yang akan Naru ajak bermain sedangkan para penduduk desa dan keluarga Naru membenci Naru." kata Naruto yang sudah mulai menitikan air matanya karena satu-satunya yang mau menerima Naruto adalah Arashi.

"Jangan menangis jagoan." kata Arashi menghapus air mata Naruto yang keluar dengan deras. "Kita pasti bertemu lagi, ketika kita bertemu kembali kau harus sudah menjadi prajurit yang hebat. Janji?" kata Arashi tersenyum kepada Naruto.

"Ya, Naru berjanji kalau Naru akan menjadi prajurit yang hebat agar Naru bisa bertemu Arashi-nii lagi." kata Naruto yang mengelap air matanya yang turun dengan deras.

"Kalau begitu kita bertukar cawan, dan mengangkat saudara satu sama lain." kata Arashi yang kini mengambil sake dan dua buah cawan untuk di minum bersama adik angkatnya. Naruto pun hanya mengangguk tidak mengerti akan ucapan kakak angkatnya.

Akhirnya Naruto pun meminum sake dan berkata, "Uwek, rasanya tidak enak." kata Naruto polos merasakan minuman yang menurutnya tidak enak.

Arashi hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Naruto dan menepuk kepala Naruto dengan lembut lalu berkata, "Jaga diri baik-baik. Aku pergi dulu." kata Arashi yang kini melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediamannya.

"Ya, Arashi-nii juga jaga diri baik-baik. Naru akan jadi prajurit yang hebat agar nanti bisa bertemu Arashi-nii lagi." kata Naruto kepada Arashi yang sudah berlari dengan cepat untuk meninggalkan desa tercintanya.

Saat itulah Arashi meninggalkan adik angkatnya sendirian di Konohagakure, walaupun berat tapi Arashi tetap harus pergi karena sudah tidak tahan dengan sistem Konohagakure dan perlakuannya terhadap adik angkatnya. Dan dalam diri Arashi berjanji akan membentuk sebuah kelompok untuk menghancurkan Konohagakure dan menyelamatkan Naruto dari penderitaan.

**Flashback OFF**

**- Naruto The Surgeon of Death -**

Kini di sebuah penjara di Negi Island terlihat pemuda berambut panjang di ikat bagian belakangnya dan juga di borgol kedua tanganya dengan borgol khusus yang bisa menekan kekuatan _Chakra_ dan _Mystery User_.

Di depan penjara tersebut terlihat pria setengah baya yang mirip dengan dirinya sedang duduk di depan penjara tersebut. Sebut saja namanya Senju Jiraiya yang sedang menatap cucunya yang bernama Uzumaki Arashi.

"Aku kecewa padamu Arashi, kenapa kau jadi seorang kriminal?" tanya Jiraiya yang kecewa kenapa cucunya menjadi seorang kriminal yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah S-Class Criminal.

"Kau kecewa padaku kakek? Jangan bercanda, aku yang harusnya kecewa padamu." kata Arashi yang kini telah menatap Jiraiya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa maksudmu Arashi?" tanya Jiraiya bingung akan maksud dari cucunya.

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh kakek." kata Arashi yang tidak suka kalau kakeknya berpura-pura bodoh, "Aku hanya akan bertanya satu hal, dan aku ingin kakek menjawabnya dengan jujur."

"Ya, kakek akan menjawabnya dengan jujur." kata Jiraiya yang kini menatap cucunya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Apa pantas Naruto di perlakukan seperti itu oleh kedua orang tuanya dan penduduk desa sebelum Naruto di nyatakan meninggal?" tanya Arashi kepada kakeknya dan berharap sang kakek dapat menjawab pertanyaan dari dirinya.

Jiraiya terdiam sesaat karena tidak menyangka Arashi akan bertanya seperti itu kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Arashi dengan nada yang sedikit sendu mengingat dirinya tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk Naruto, "Tidak, Naruto tidak pantas di perlakukan seperti itu."

"Lalu dimana kakek dan nenek saat Naruto membutuhkan sebuah kehangatan keluarga? Saat berkunjung ke Konohagakure pun kakek dan nenek tidak pernah melihat Naruto, yang kakek lihat hanya aku dan Menma saja. Dan sekarang kakek bilang Naruto tidak pantas di perlakukan seperti itu. Jangan bercanda dengan omonganmu kakek." kata Arashi sedikit berteriak kepada sang kakek, melepas semua emosi yang tertahan selama ini. "Andai aku tepat waktu mengumpulkan kelompol untuk menghancurkan Konohagakure, terutama si _'Bajingan'_ Namikaze Minato itu, Naruto tidak akan mati dengan tragis." kata Arashi yang menyesal karena dirinya tidak tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Naruto.

Jiraiya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, karena yang di ucapkan Arashi benar apa adanya. Padahal dirinya dan Tsunade pernah berkata bahwa Naruto akan mereka anggap cucunya sendiri dan akan memperlakukannya layaknya seorang kakek dan nenek menyayangi cucunya sendiri. Sungguh dirinya dan Tsunade sangat menyesal karena sudah mengingkari ucapannya sendiri.

"Aku bahagia bila harus mati seminggu lagi, karena aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Naruto di alam sana nanti, walaupun aku berada di dalam neraka nanti, aku akan mengalahkan semuanya dan menuju surga tempat Naruto berada." kata Arashi yang kini menatap langit penjara kemudian berkata kembali. "Tunggu aku di sana Otouto, Aniki akan datang kesana, jadi bersiaplah menyambut kedatangan Aniki nanti." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Arashi pun menitikan air mata kerinduan yang sangat mendalam akan adik angkatnya.

Jiraiya hanya bisa terdiam tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, andai waktu bisa berputar mundur, Jiraiya pasti akan mengubah semuanya dari awal. Akhirnya Jiraiya tahu betapa sayangnya Arashi kepada Naruto, sampai harus rela menjadi seorang penjahat untuk menghancurkan Konohagakure yang sudah memperlakukan Naruto dengan tidak pantas, terutama Namikaze Minato yang telah terhasut omongan dua orang bau tanah dari Konohagakure yang mengatakan bahwa Naruto adalah sebuah aib bagi penduduk Konohagakure terutama bagi seorang pemimpin desa. 'Sensei apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang, andai kau masih hidup, mungkin kejadian ini tidak akan pernah terjadi.' batin Jiraiya teringat akan gurunya yang bernama Sarutobi Hiruzen yang merupakan mantan pemimpin desa Konohagakure yang terkenal akan kebijaksanaannya.

"Arashi, kakek benar-benar menyesal atas apa yang terjadi terhadap Naruto. Tsunade, Kushina, dan juga Menma pun menyesal karena telah memperlakukan Naruto seperti itu. Jadi kakek mohon, maafkan kakekmu ini Arashi." kata Jiraiya yang sudah menyadari kesalahannya dan menyesal atas apa yang terjadi pada Naruto.

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian semua, hanya saja aku tidak tahu, apa Naruto memaafkan kalian di dalam surga sana." kata Arashi yang masih menatap langit penjara bawah tanah di Negi Island. "Sebelum aku mati nanti aku ingin bilang padamu kakek, bahwa dunia kriminal masih disebut bermoral daripada penguasa desa yang menutupi segala kesalahannya, setidaknya kami para kriminal tidak menutup-nutupi sebuah kesalahan itu."

"Baik, kakek akan selalu mengingat perkataanmu itu Arashi, kakek pergi dulu, besok kakek akan berkunjung kembali." kata Jiraiya yang kini sudah beranjak dari duduknya lalu meninggalkan Arashi sendirian di dalam penjara bawah tanah.

Arashi pun masih menatap langit penjara dan menanti ajalnya untuk bertemu Naruto di alam sana nanti.

Di Konohagakure, tepatnya pintu gerbang Konohagakure terlihat sang Hokage, Namikaze Minato sedang bersiap-siap menuju Negi Island karena menerima panggilan dari ketua yang menaungi lima negara besar, di dampingi beberapa orang termasuk anaknya sendiri Namikaze Menma. Bisa di bilang semua pemimpin desa di panggil dan membawa pasukannya untuk perang nanti menghadapi _Akatsuki Tribe_ yang akan mencoba menyelamatkan salah satu kapten divisinya yang bernama Uzumaki Arashi.

"Itachi, apa pasukan di pelabuhan telah siap?" tanya sang Hokage kepada Itachi sang kepala Anbu.

"500 pasukan kita sudah siap di pelabuhan Hokage-sama, tinggal menunggu anda." jawab Itachi yang kini sudah berpakaian lengkap Anbu-nya.

"Tou-san, jadi benar kita akan berperang melawan _Akatsuki Tribe_?" tanya Menma sang anak, karena dirinya akan terjun ke medan perang. Hatinya benar-benar bingung, di satu sisi dia tidak ingin melihat secara langsung Arashi yang sudah di anggap kakaknya sendiri mati di depan matanya. Karena dirinya sudah cukup kehilangan Naruto dan tidak mau kehilangan Arashi. Tapi apa daya dirinya tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Ya, sepertinya kita akan berperang melawan _Akatsuki Tribe_, jadi persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik." jawab Minato dengan nada yang cukup berkharisma.

Team Kakashi masih ingat pertemuannya dengan _Shi no Gekai_, dan kini mereka harus merasakan hal yang sama ketika bertemu _Shi no Gekai_, perasaan takut akan kematian, karena mereka akan menjadi bagian dari perperang besar yang akan terjadi seminggu lagi.

'Oh Kami-sama, lindungi aku, aku tidak mau mati muda.' batin Sasuke ketakutan karena harus berperang melawan _Akatsuki Tribe_ nanti.

'Kami-sama lindungi aku, aku sudah berbakti kepada ayah dan ibu, tolong jangan buat aku terbunuh saat perang nanti.' batin Sakura yang sudah melaksanakan janjinya yang akan berbakti kepada kedua orang tuanya.

'Semoga aku selamat nanti.' batin Kakashi yang sedikit ketakutan akan kematian.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" kata sang Hokage berjalan menuju pelabuhan dan akan menaiki kapal perang milik Konohagakure untuk menuju Negi Island. Sang Hokage atau lebih tepatnya Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pengguna _Mystery User_ atau lebih tepatnya _Teleport User (Superhuman System)._

Team Kakashi dan _Tsuin Fenikkusu_ pun mengikuti langkah sang Hokage. Dalam hati mereka, ini adalah benar-benar perang yang sesungguhnya, bukan perang melawan individual tapi benar-benar perang melawan sebuah kelompok besar yang menamakan dirinya _Akatsuki Tribe_ dengan jumlah pasukan yang di perkirakan 3500 dari berbagai criminal.

Tampaknya semua desa yang tergabung dalam lima negara besar pun sudah berangkat dengan armada mereka masing-masing.

Sunagakure yang di pimpin seorang Kazekage muda yang memiliki _Mystery User _atau lebih tepatnya _Sand Nature_ yang bernama Sabaku Gaara membawa pasukannya yang berjumlah 500 prajurit tangguh dari B-Class hingga S-Class Soldier.

Di tengah lautan berdiri dua buah kapal dengan lambang desa Iwagakure sedang menuju Negi Island, Iwagakure di pimpin oleh Tsuchikage yang bernama Kitsuchi yang memiliki _Mystery User_ atau lebih tepatnya _Ice Nature_.

Sementara di sebuah pelabuhan terlihat satu kapal armada perang dengan bendera Kirigakure, Kirigakure di pimpin oleh Mizukage muda yang bernama Yagura dengan _Mystery User_ miliknya yang bisa menciptakan air, yaitu _Water Nature_.

Sementara dua buah kapal perang dengan lambang Kumogakure baru saja berangkat dari pelabuhan. Kumogakure di pimpin oleh seorang Raikage yang cukup tangguh, tidak ada yang tahu siapa nama dari Raikage tersebut kecuali Raikage sendiri, Raikage memiliki sebuah _Mystery User_ yang bisa menciptakan petir atau lebih tepatnya _Lightning Nature_.

Bisa di pastikan ini akan menjadi perang yang cukup besar, Konohagakure membawa 500 pasukan, Sunagakure membawa 500 pasukan, Kumogakure membawa 750 pasukan, Kirigakure membawa 500 pasukan dan Iwagakure membawa 750 pasukan. Di tambah pasukan yang berada di Negi Island berjumlah 5000 pasukan. Jadi bisa di pastikan ini akan menjadi perang yang sangat besar. Dari pihak _Akatsuki Tribe _membawa 3500 pasukan dari berbagai kriminal melawan 8000 pasukan gabungan dari lima negara besar yang berada di Negi Island nanti.

Sementara itu _Sekai Seifu_ baru saja berangkat untuk menuju pelabuhan, jarak dari Otogakure ke pelabuhan memakan waktu 6-7 hari, jadi tanpa membuang waktu mereka berangkat dengan memangkas waktu dan harus sampai di pelabuhan kira-kira 3-4 hari, agar tepat waktu nanti ketika sampai di Negi Island.

**- Naruto The Surgeon of Death -**

Di sebuah goa yang tidak jauh dari dari perbatasan Iwagakure terlihat 7 anggota yang menamakan dirinya _**Kurokumo (Black Cloud)**_, mereka adalah 7 orang S-Class Criminal yang memiliki harga kepala yang cukup fantastis.

"Tobi-sama, tampaknya perang tidak akan bisa di hindari lagi." kata sosok dengan bentuk yang aneh, atau lebih tepatnya manusia setengah hitam dan setangah putih.

"Itu bagus Zetsu, dengan begini aku bisa mengambil _Tremor User _dari Uchiha Madara dengan _Darkness Nature_ ku ketika Madara mati nanti di medan perang." kata sosok yang di panggil Tobi.

"Jadi kapan kita berangkat menuju Negi Island?" tanya sosok dengan banyak perban di tubuhnya yang bernama Hiruko.

"Santai saja Hiruko, aku yakin perang akan berlangsung lama, jadi besok kita akan berangkat menuju Negi Island." kata Tobi di balik topeng orangenya.

"Hahaha. Aku tidak sabar menghabisi para prajurit dan para kriminal nanti di Negi Island." kata sosok itu dengan seringai iblisnya.

"Kau benar Mukade, aku juga sudah tidak sabar membunuh mereka semua." kata sosok yang biasa di panggil Yomi.

"Sabarlah sebentar lagi Mukade-san, Yomi-san. Kita akan berpesta di perang besar nanti." kata sosok yang di panggil Kagura.

"Seperti kau tidak senang saja Yagura-chan." kata sosok yang bernama Hakui.

"Tentu aku senang Hakui-kun, karena akan banyak mangsa yang akan mati di tanganku." kata Kagura dengan senyuman iblisnya.

"Sudahlah kita semua akan berpesta nanti di perang yang akan terjadi di Negi Island." kata Tobi dengan seringai iblisnya di balik topeng berwarna orange.

7 orang tersebut pun mengeluarkan seringai iblis mereka masing-masing karena mereka sudah tidak sabar menunggu perang besar terjadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima Kasih sudah membaca Fiction karangan saya, saya harap anda sekalian suka dengan fiction saya. Terima kasih yang sudah review, follow, favorite dan juga para silent reader.**


End file.
